Varför sa du inget Tramptass?
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Sirius har varit kär i samma person i snart fyra år men aldrig sagt något. han försökte att glömma bort sina känslor eftersom det verkade vara en omöjlighet. men så en kväll får han ett brev som ändrar allt. och vad händer 14 år senare när Sirius kmt tbx?
1. Brevet som ändrade allt

Sirius stod och kollade ut över gatan. Den låg öde precis som den gjort för fem minuter sedan. Han började vandra runt i den lilla lägenheten. Väntat gjorde alltid honom så rastlös. Även om lägenheten var mysig med ett litet kök, det stora vardagsrummet med de svarta möblerna och det lilla sovrummet som innehöll hans säng och några andra nödvändiga möbler, hatade Sirius att sitta instängd här. Han satte sig ner i den svarta fåtöljen och slängde upp fötterna på bordet och försökte läsa en bok, men han gav snart upp. Snart stod han vi fönstret igen och såg ut över gatan som fortfarande låg öde. Sirius hade stått i fönstret hela dagen även om brevet sagt att han inte skulle komma fören klockan sju. Sirius såg på urverket på väggen, fem över sju. Han var sen. Hoppas det inte hänt något. Sirius fantasi började genast rusa. Han kanske låg skadad i ett dike, de hade kanske kommit på honom och dödat honom, han kanske inte alls skulle komma. Tusen tankar for förbi i huvudet och Black visste inte längre vad han skulle tro. Allt kanske bara var ett skämt? Han hade längtat så länge efter det här och tänk om de bara drev med honom? Nej hans vän skulle aldrig göra så. Sirius hade känt honom länge och visste att det inte var ett skämt. Ändå var det något som gnagde honom, varför var han inte här än? Sirius kom ihåg första gången han hade fått den där pirriga känslan. Han hade suttit vaken en natt under deras sjätte år. Sirius mindes inte varför allt han mindes var hur han hade sätt på pojken med nya ögon. Han hade gjort honom sällskap och tröstat honom när tårarna börjat rinna. Han mindes hur bra det hade känts att vara nära den andra killen. Men Sirius fick aldrig något tecken på att den andra kände lika dant så i stället för att fråga den andra vad han kände började han gå ut med tjejer. Det var hans livsmisstag. Sirius tappade räkningen på hur många tjejer han hade varit tillsammans med. Men det spelade ingen roll hur många han kysste, det kändes ändå aldrig rätt och han kunde inte glömma den andra killen. Tänk vad ung och dum han hade varit. Om han bara hade sagt något hade han sluppit alla de där pinsamma stunderna med tjejerna.  
>Sirius vaknade ur det förflutna och gick fram till kylskåpet och tog ett glas juice och såg på brevet han fått igår. Sirius hade varit tvungen att läsa det flera gånger innan han fick in det. Sirius trodde knappt att det var sant när han hade läst brevet<p>

_Sirius, jag tar en risk när jag skriver det här till dig men jag gör det ändå. Jag vet inte om du har märkt det men på sista tiden har det funnits en speciell dragning mellan oss och jag önskar att du också har känt den. För att vara ärlig har jag känt en speciell dragning till dig väldigt länge men inte vågat säga något rädd för att förstöra våran vänskap. Men jag står inte ut längre jag måste berätta för dig att jag har känslor för dig, mer än vänskapliga. Jag hoppas nu att du har samma för mig och…_

Resten gick inte att läsa. Sirius hade blivit så glad att han vällt ut bläckplumpen över brevet. Han hade genast kastat ihop ett svar som enligt honom var obegripligt, men han hade snart fått ett svar och de hade bestämt att de skulle mötas idag. Han skulle komma hem till Sirius klockan sju. Sirius slängde åter en blick på klockans visare som nu pekade på kvart över sju. Sirius ställde ner glaset och började vandra fram och tillbaka. Han hade inte varit så här nervös på flera år, men idag kände han sig som en tonåring igen. Han tyckte inte att han var särskilt gamla egentligen. Han hade nyss firat sin tjugoårs dag och hade under hela kvällen med sina vänner kastat särskilda blickar åt en av dem. Och så hörde han det, steg i snön utanför. Sen kom knackningen på dörren. Sirius nästan sprang fram till dörren, han öppnade och utanför stod en av hans äldsta vänner. Han hade först tänkt skälla på honom för att han var sen men när han såg på den smala mannen framför honom med det bruna håret och de bruna ögonen som var det vackraste Sirius visste glömde han bort det. Sirius släppte in honom och han slog sig försiktigt ner i soffan. Sirius satte sig bredvid honom och ingen av dem visste vad de skulle säga. Först så såg de bara på varandra och sedan bröt hans gäst tystnaden.  
>- Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga Tramptass. Jag trodde inte du skulle svara på brevet utan trodde nästan du skulle skratta åt mig. Jag trodde jag hade inbillat mig att du gav mig blickar och log extra mycket åt just mig. Så när du skrev brevet så visste jag först inte vad jag skulle tro. Jag trodde först du ljög, jag var på väg att inte komma idag, rädd för att allt bara skulle vara en dröm. Sa den brunhåriga mannen och såg på Sirius.<br>- Det skulle jag aldrig kunna göra. Jag nästan hoppade av lycka när jag fick ditt brev. Jag trodde allt var en dröm. Jag hade väntat så länge på att få berätta för dig hur mycket jag tycker om dig, men du han visst först. Sa Sirius och skrattade lätt och håret föll ner i ansiktet på honom. Den andra mannen la det bakom örat och det kändes som en stöt för igenom dem när de rörde varandra. Den brunögde tog bort sin hand men Sirius tog tag i den, lutade sig framåt och deras läppar möttes. Det var som om de svävade på moln. Sirius lutade sig mot den andra och snart låg de ner på soffan och Sirius förde lätt in sin tunga i den andra mannens mun. Och den brunhårige förde sina händer upp till Sirius hår, lika fort som kyssen hade börjat var den över. Sirius la sig bredvid sin vän som lekte lätt med hans hår. Sirius la sitt huvud på den andres bröstkorg och log.  
>- Varför sa du inget tidigare Tramptass? Frågade den andra mannen och såg in i de svarta ögonen. Sirius läppar formade ett leende.<br>- Det är en bra fråga Måntand. Svarade Sirius och kysste åter sin bästa vän.


	2. Fjorton år senare

Det hade gått fjorton år sedan den kvällen och Lupin satt på sitt kontor på Hogwarts och läste om Sirius flykt. Han hade inte sätt animagusen sedan han greps för mordet på tre av hans bästa vänner. Lupin förstod fortfarande inte hur Sirius kunde. Han förstod inte hur han kunde ha gått över på du-vet-vems sida. Lupin mindes fortfarande deras korta men lyckliga förhållande. De hade bara fått några månader tillsammans men de hade varit underbara. Och de hade varit lyckliga, i alla fall Lupin. Men nu undrade han om Sirius redan då stod på den mörka sidan? Han la ifrån sig tidningen, det var för smärtsamt att tänka på det. Han saknade Lily och James, ja till och med Peter. Han hade svårt att förstå vad som händer, vad som gick fel? Vad fick Sirius att förråda dem? Lupin visste inte och nu verkade det som om Sirius var på väg till Hogwarts för att ta hand om Harry. Att han redan hade kommit in på skolan var illa nog. Och med tanke på att den tjocka damen hade blivit uppriven betydde det att han var förklädd som hund. Ingen visste om deras animagus former, och Lupin kunde inte med att avslöja dem. Även om han visste att han borde. Han hade slutat tro på kärlek när Sirius hade försvunnit. Lupin kunde fortfarande känna värme när han tänkte på sin svarthårige vän. Han visste att det var fel av honom att älska en mördare men han kunde inte rå för det. Lupin föste bort tankarna och började rätta några uppgifter. Men han kunde inte koncentrera sig. Han gav upp och reste sig upp. Lupin blickade ut över området från sitt fönster när han avbröts av en knackning.  
>"Kom in" ropade han och en svartklädd man kom in. Lupin mötte Severus hatiska blick och Remus kunde inte klandra honom. Han visste att han förtjänade dem med tanke på hur de betett sig mot honom under deras skoltid. Severus ställde motvilligt ner elixiret på skrivbordet<br>"Tack" sa Remus i vad han uppfattade som ett vänligt tonläge. Snape såg likgiltigt på honom, men gav tillslut den andra mannen en kort nickning och gick sedan ut ur rummet. Han har sannerligen förändrats. Det kanske har med Cara att göra. Tänkte Lupin och log. Han hade fortfarande svårt att se Snorgärsen som gudfar och än mindre Cara dotter till mörkrets herre. Hon var för olik dem båda, men hon har sätt sidor av de två männen som ingen annan har sätt.  
>"Jag kanske borde fråga henne om Sirius?" sa han till sig själv. Och slet blicken från fönstret och åter gick till att rätta<p>

Sirius satt på marken helt stilla och betraktade slottet. Han hörde någon komma och tryckte sig mot marken. En man gick förbi och såg på honom  
>"Ne men vad har vi här? är du hungrig lille vän?" frågade mannen vänligt och plockade fram några kex från sin kasse och gav honom, Sirius började omedvetet vifta på svansen och åt snabbt upp maten som han fick.<br>"duktig pojke" sa manen och gav honom en klapp på huvudet. Och gick sedan vidare. Sirius skrattade inombords.  
>"om du bara vem du nyss matade, hade du inte sagt duktig pojke" sa han till sig själv, men slutade snart le. Hela världen trodde han var en galen mördare. Harry hatade honom antagligen och Remus, ville han inte ens tänka på. Han hade aldrig fått en chans att förklara för honom vad som hänt. Han såg den brunhårige mannen framför sig och kände sig genast lite gladare. Det hade gått fjorton år utan att han sätt honom men snart skulle han få förklara för honom vad som egentligen hänt. Han kröp in i några buskar och la huvudet på marken och fäste blicken på slottet. Han såg på det tills han somnade.<p> 


	3. Livet är inte rättvist

Lupin såg på högarna av inlämningsuppgifter. Det kändes som ett berg, även om det var en överdrift. Lupin la ner fjäderpennan och massagerade trött tiningarna. Ibland undrar han varför han tog det här jobbet och det här var en sådan stund. Han reste sig upp och ställde sig vid fönstret. Det regnade och Lupin såg på molnen, det var omöjligt att säga vad det var för tid. Allt han visste var att han inte ville att det skulle bli natt. Han såg på kalendern som låg uppslagen. I kväll skulle det vara fullmåne. Han suckade och bestämde sig för att det inte var någon mening att gräma sig över detta. Han vände åter blicken mot fönstret. någon stans där ute fanns Sirius och Lupin hoppades att han hade någon varm plats att krypa in i. Lupin bestämde sig för att det var dags att gå en promenad i slottet. Han behövde komma ut ur sitt rum. Han stannade utan för dörren, skulle han gå upp eller ner? Lupin bestämde sig för att vandra uppför. Han log vänligt mot några elever som han mötte, han tillrättade visade en fjärde årselev som försökte bryta sig in i ett klassrum. Lupin drog av 20 poäng från Hufflepuff och gick sedan vidare. Hans tankar började genast vandra till de stunder Sirius och James hittade på hyss, vilket var varje vaket ögonblick. Det gick inte en dag utan att de hittade på något. Han saknade den tiden. Lupin gick av trappan på sjätte våningen och såg en välbekant figur i ett av fönsterna, Cara. Precis den personen han behövde prata med. Men hon såg lite bekymrad ut. Han såg på sin elev och gick fram till henne i samma stund som hon smällde ihop en bok.  
>- Du verkar arg? Sa han och log lätt och slog sig ner. Cara mötte undrande Lupins blick.<br>- Det är inget, professorn. Mumlade hon och varulven kunde inte låta bli att le log.  
>- Säkert? Frågade han vänligt<br>- En familje grej bara. Svarade den blonda flickan och såg ut genom fönstret.  
>- Din far? Frågade Lupin och bara antog att det hade med mörkrets herre att göra.<br>- Inte den far som jag har nu, utan den jag hade. Morfar skickade mig ett album med en massa bilder på mina föräldrar och några på sig själv. Och det fanns text till dem och min "kära" far ler och säger saker som om inget var hans fel. sa Cara argt och mötte professorns blick, han log lite, hon påminde honom om Sirius. Han hatade sin familj så Lupin kunde förstå Cara  
>- Det är inte alltid så lätt som man tror. Du kanske inte har hela historien. Svarade läraren och Cara såg frågande på honom. Lupin visste att det var svårt att förstå hur ens egen far kunde mörda sin fru.<br>- Ja du har ju bara en variation av berättelsen. Sa han  
>- Jag vill inte ha den andra. Sa hon argt och Lupin kunde inte låta bli att le, hon hade till och med samma humör som Sirius. Lupin måste sluta tänka på sin gamla kärlek<br>- Kanske en dag när du blir äldre vill du det. Svarade han och hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite.  
>- Typiskt vuxen svar. Men jag antog att det var något du ville, professorn? Frågade eleven med ett leende på läpparna.<br>- Jag undrade om Black. Vet du något om honom? Cara mötte professorns blick. Och Lupin kunde inte låta bli att le lätt. Hon måste undra varför han undrade. Hon kanske visste att det hade haft ett förhållande? Nej det är omöjligt, ingen viste.  
>- Jag är ledsen professorn men jag vet inte mer än någon annan. Pappa lät aldrig mig träffa någon av dödsätarna. Men jag kan säga vad jag tror. Svarade Cara honom<br>- Det får du gärna göra. Svarade Lupin uppmuntrande  
>- Jag tror inte Black jobbade för pappa. Jag tror det är något som inte stämmer med historien. Svarade Cara och Lupin kunde inte låta bli att bli en aning gladare. Så han var inte den enda som trodde att det var något fel med hela historien, han såg på den blåögda flickan.<br>- Ok, jag var bara nyfiken. Men nu måste jag bege mig tillbaka till berget av inlämnings uppgifter. Du får ha det så bra Cara. Sa han och reste sig  
>- Det samma professorn. Svarade hon. Lupin började gå tillbaka mot sitt rum. Så Cara visste inget om Black och det verkade som hon ändå hade försökt få reda på en del. Och hon trodde inte han jobbade för du-vet-vem, fast det hade också Lupin trott i början, men hur han än vred och vände på det kom han inte fram till något annat än att Sirius måste ha jobbat för honom. Sirius hade försvunnit efter det första mordförsöket på familjen Potter för 12 år sedan och ingen hade sätt honom fören två år sedan när Potters fanns döda. Och han hade sedan dess suttit i Azkaban. Lupin gick in på kontoret och slog sig tröt ner i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan. Men om Sirius hade varit oskyldig skulle väll han ha skrivit till honom? Nej han måste sluta tänka på Sirius, han gör honom bara helt snurrig, Lupin tog tag i en uppgift och började rätta den.<p>

Sirius låg ihop krypen under några stenar som stod staplade på varandra. Han såg upp på slottet och önskade att han hade fått vara inomhus. Han saknade att vandra runt i korridorerna och han saknade sina vänner. James och Lily. En tår rann längs nosen på Sirius. Det var inte rättvist. Han hade knappt fått se dem på tio år och när han såg dem var de döda. Varför var livet så orättvist? Varför var hans vänner tvungna att dö? Han såg upp på slottet och visste att Måntand fanns någon stans där inne. Hans Måntand. Han saknade den andre mannens leende och skratt, hur han höjde ögonbrynen när Sirius gjorde något som bröt mot reglerna eller hur han kunde viska hans namn på morgonen. Nej Sirius Orion Black hade definitivt inget rättvist liv. Och allt var den där råttans fel! och även han var inne på slottet. Men Sirius var honom på spåren. Han morrade ilsket när han tänkte på sin före detta vän. Hur kunde han? hur kunde han gå över till deras sida? Han hatade alla på den sidan. De brydde sig inte om någon annan, de struntade i hur många liv de förstörde! Och värst var han, mannen som var deras ledare, Voldemort! Sirius morrade högre när han tänkte på den manen. Det var hans fel alltihop. Sirius önskade att Voldemort hade en familj som han kunde slita isär, då skulle han få veta hur det känns. Sirius såg upp och skymtade stjärnorna mellan molnen. Den svarta hunden visste att det skulle vara fullmåne ikväll och han hoppades att Måntand inte skulle ha allt för ont. Han ville inget annat än att vara vid hans sida. Han la huvudet på tassarna och gnydde ledsamt. Nej livet var verkligen inte rättvist. Tänkte han och såg upp på slottet.


	4. Det är snart över

Lupin låg framför brasan och såg på fullmånen. Hade han kunnat hade han hoppat ut genom fönstret och plockat ner den. Men han slapp i alla fall bete sig som ett vilddjur, han kunde ta stormhattselixiret och krypa ihop framför brasan som en hund. En hund… det fick honom genast att tänka på Sirius. Han saknade att ha sina vänner med sig under förvandlingarna, han hade alltid känt sig tryggare även om han visste att det hade varit dumdristigt. Han la huvudet trött på tassarna och somnade.  
>Det var så här som Lupin vaknade på morgonen, framför brasan med huvudet liggandes på händerna. Han reste sig och sträckte stelt på armar och ben.<br>"Att jag aldrig lär mig att det är obekvämt att vakna upp ihop krupen på morgonen. Varför lägger jag mig inte bara i sängen?" frågade han sig själv och satte på lite te-vatten. Han såg på den tomma flaskan som elixiret varit i. han var uppriktigt tacksam att professor Snape kunde brygga det för honom, även om det bara var för att Dumbledore hade bett honom. Varulven slog sig utmattade och stel ner i fåtöljen och tog en kopp tea. Han slängde ett öga på berget av läxor men bestämde sig för att strunta i dem idag. Han drack teat och slöt trött ögonen. Han tänkte på brevet han fått från Dumbledore igår. Han hade förklarat att Lucas, en Slytherin elev var relegerad på grund av att han hade försökt mörda miss Riddle. Lupin förstod inte varför Lucas hade försökt sig på detta och han erkände att han var ganska nyfiken. Men Lupin var inte den som lyssnade till skvaller och om han inte fick något svar från en säker källa skulle han inte vara intresserad. Han reste sig upp och trollade fram några smörgåsar som han började tugga på och han tog ner en bok från bokhyllan och började läsa. Lupin tyckte om tystnaden, det enda som hördes var regnet utanför och han uppskattade sin bok. Han stannade mitt i meningen.  
>"Jag känner mig plötsligt gammal." skrattade han åt sig själv men avbröts av en knackning. Han la ner boken och gick för att öppna. Han blev en aning förvånad när han såg fröken Riddle stå utanför dörren men han släppte in henne och de satte sig framför brasan och han såg på henne<br>"Så vad kan jag hjälpa fröken Riddle med?" frågade han och väntade på ett svar. Cara såg ut genom fönstret och tog ett djupt andetag.  
>"Jag vill fråga professorn en sak." började hon och han nickade uppmuntrande. "Är professorn varulv?" Lupin såg på henne, det var inte vad han hade väntat sig. Han öppnade munnen, men visste inte vad han skulle svara. Han såg in i brasan och önskade att han kunde transferera sig där ifrån.<p>

Inte långt därifrån hade Sirius problem. Han låg gömd under några stenblock och såg på aurorerna som sprang runt i skogen. De hade varit här sedan igår kväll och han hade inte vågat röra sig sedan dess. Han visste inte vem de letade efter och om Lupin hade berättat att han var animagus så kunde de mycket väl vara på jakt efter honom. Men Remus skulle aldrig berätta det för någon. Eller skulle han? nej Sirius litade på Remus, just för att han var Remus. Hans vän hade aldrig brutit ett löfte, någonsin! Det var en av de saker som Tramptass uppskattade med Måntand, han höll alltid vad han lovade. "världen behöver fler personer som du Remus" tänkte han och såg på människorna som strövade runt i skogen. Sirius kände igen några av dem, bland annat sin släkting Nymphadora. Han hade inte sätt henne på år, men hon hade verkligen växt upp. Han undrade hur det var med hennes mamma. Andromeda var en av de få släktingar som Sirius faktiskt gillade. Sirius hörde steg strax bakom sig och stelnade till, han låg blixt stilla och hörde hur någon passerade precis bredvid honom. Sirius var tvungen att ta sig där ifrån. Han reste sig långsamt upp och när han inte såg eller hörde någon sprang han från platsen och längre in i skogen. Han skulle inte ha en chans att se slottet därifrån men han skulle i alla fall vara säker. "Det är snart över." tänkte han och försvann in bland skuggorna.


	5. Ett möte i snön

Lupin satt framför brasan och det var första dagen på jullovet. Det hade hänt en del de senaste veckorna, han hade lovat att hjälpa Harry att lära sig en patronus, det gick rykten om att Sirius hade synt nere i byn och så hade Cara listat ut att han var varulv. Han var förvånad över att hon hade listat ut det men ändå inte, hon var en mycket smart häxa, precis som Hermione Granger. De två var helt klart de smartaste i årskursen och Lupin tvivlade inte på att de två kunde bli vad de ville. Granger påminde om honom själv, ordningsam, punktlig, intelligent och den som fick hindra sina vänner från att göra något dumt och Riddle påminde honom om Sirius, även han var eller är snarare intelligent, men han och hon är mer åt det praktiska hållet, de älskar att hitta på bus och de tar hellre till staven än att argumentera med ord, men de ställde båda upp för sina vänner. Men Lupin hoppades inte Cara skulle sluta som Sirius med att förråda sina vänner. Fast med tanke på vem hennes far är så vet man aldrig. Lupin hade svårt att förstå hur hon kunde ha du-vet-vem som far, det gick inte riktigt ihop, men det förklarar varför han låg lågt i sex år.  
>"Jag undrar om Sirius var med honom under den tiden?" frågade han sig själv. Lupin reste sig upp<br>"Lika bra att gå ner till byn och ta en öl." sa han och slängde på sig kappan och lämnade rummet. Han gick ner för trapporna och ut ur den stora porten. Han kämpade sig igenom snön och lämnade slottet bakom sig. Han såg på byn som tornade upp sig i horisonten, det såg ut som en sago by. Med de små husen, röken som kom upp ur skorstenarna, snön som låg på taken och alla människor som skyndade sig fram mellan husen. Lupin gick lugnt och sakta mot byn, han såg sig omkring och stannade plötsligt. Han hade fått syn på en svart hund. Den på minde honom om Sirius, han såg in i de grå ögonen och han stelnade till. Kunde det vara Sirius? Lupin var inte säker när han såg på den magra hunden som närmade sig honom, Lupin visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra. Hunden satte sig i snön och la huvudet på sned och i det ögonblicket visste Remus John Lupin att han såg på Sirius Orion Black! Men vad han inte visste var vad han skulle göra. Han stoppade händerna i fickan och märkte att han hade en smörgås i högerfickan. Han tog upp den och tog bort pappret och satte sig på huk. Hunden kom försiktigt fram till honom och Lupin gav han smörgåsen och gav han en klapp på huvudet.  
>"Jag tror det är bäst om du försvinner här ifrån." viskade han lågt och såg in i de kloka ögonen, Sirius såg på honom och puffade honom på kinden med den kalla nosen innan han försvann in i skogen. Lupin såg efter honom och suckade. Han visste att han hade gjort fel! Han borde ha tillkallat dementorerna men han hade inte kunnat, han hoppades bara inte Sirius skulle mörda Harry. Han hoppades att han skulle försvinna här ifrån. Lupin gick mot byn och Tre kvastar. Det lilla värdshuset var fullt som vanligt men han fick ett bord i ett hörn och Rosmerta såg olyckligt på honom. Remus förstod att hon kände igen honom, han sa inget utan drack upp sin hognungsöl och satt där i över en timme och lät tänkarna bara vandra innan han gav sig tillbaka till slottet för att låsa in sig på sitt rum när förvandlingen skedde.<p>

Sirius hade hört någon komma och lagt sig platt mot marken och lyfte huvudet lite och såg att det var Remus och hans svans började vifta lätt på svansen. Sirius gick sakta mot honom. Han var inte riktigt säker på hur hans gamla vän skulle reagera om han kände igen honom. Han riktade sina ögon mot de bruna ögonen. Han satte sig ner i snön och la huvudet på sned och såg på varulven. Remus såg inte ut att veta riktigt vad han skulle göra och hur han stoppade händerna i fickorna. Sirius såg hur han tog upp en smörgås och Sirius kände hur hungrig han var. Remus satte sig på huk framför honom och Sirius tog glatt i mot smörgåsen och han viftade glatt på svansen när han fick en klapp på huvudet. Lupin såg på honom och viskade lågt  
>"Jag tror det är bäst om du försvinner här ifrån." Sirius såg in i de kloka bruna ögonen och puffade honom lätt på kinden, det var det närmaste en puss han kunde ge honom innan han sprang in i skogen och såg efter sin vän. Han sprang in i en grotta han hade hittat för några dagar sedan och la sig glatt ner. Det var så typiskt Remus att bry sig om honom och han kände sig lite gladare. Trotts att det var isande kallt ute kände sig Sirius varm inombords. Han hade fått möte Remus för första gången på tio år och han var gladare än på länge. Han förvandlade sig till människa och tog fram en bit pergament och skrev ihop en beställning på en särskild julklapps beställning. Han förvandlade sig sedan tillbaka till hund och gick ut i kylan igen för att bege sig till postkontoret och lämna beställningen. Han la den utanför dörren och sprang sedan in i skogen igen och la sig ner och såg upp på slottet och somnade med snön fallande runt honom.<p> 


	6. Flickan med det blonda håret

Det hade nästan gått två månader sedan Lupin hade mött Sirius men det korta mötet kunde ändå få honom att le. Men för tillfället syntes inte ett skymt av ett leende på Remus läppar. Han höll i dagens Prophet och såg bittert in i elden. Ministeriet hade gett dementorerna tillstånd att utdela dementorkyssen om de hittar Black. Även om Lupin hade hatat Black hade han inte önskat honom det och nu än mindre när han älskade honom. Ja Remus älskade Sirius, trots alla år, trots det han hade gjort och det gnagde honom. Han hade försökt att inte tänka på den andra mannen med det gick inte. Han såg på tidningen och slängde den i elden och såg hur lågorna slukade den. Han hoppades innerligt att Sirius hade gett sig av som han bett honom, men han hade en känsla av att Sirius inte hade lyssnat på honom och det skulle inte varit första gången. Lupin tänkte tillbaka till när de precis tagit examen och Sirius hade köpt en motorcykel. Remus själv kunde inte förstå vad han skulle med den till men Tramptass hade alltid varit impulsiv. De andra tre marodörerna såg på fordonet som Black sonen stolt visade upp.  
>"Kan du köra en sån där?" Frågade Tagghorn honom och såg lite osäkert på den högljudda saken på hjul.<br>"Nej men hur svårt kan det vara?" Tramptass log stort och satte sig på den.  
>"Jag tycker inte det här är någon bra ide Tramptass." Hade Lupin sagt till honom, men hans vän hade bara lett stort viftat nonchalant med handen och svarat.<br>"Äh slappna av Måntand." sen hade han tryckt på gasen och fort iväg, den dagen slutade med att de fick besöka Sirius på Sankt Mungos och Tramptass första motorcykel hade hamnat på skroten. Remus skakade på huvudet, det var så typiskt hans vän. Han kunde aldrig göra något normalt, han kunde aldrig lära sig köra motorcykel genom att ta lektioner som alla andra han var tvungen att köra dem och krascha dem också. Lupin vet inte hur många han köpte innan han hade lärt sig. Varulven reste sig upp och suckade.  
>"Jag hoppas du är okej Tramptass. Jag hoppas du är okej." sa han och såg ut genom fönstret på snön som fortfarande låg kvar på marken. Han hörde hur klockan slog åtta och ryckte till, han skulle möta Potter och hjälpa honom med Patronusen. Han var förvånad över hur fort han lärde sig men sedan tänkte han på James. Hans far hade varit en utmärkt trollkarl och han var säker på att Harry var lika duktig som honom. Professorn öppnade dörren och såg att Harry hade Cara med sig. Även hon hade gjort framsteg och hon hade nu inga problem med att möta en boggart. Han var stolt över dem båda och han log trött mot dem. De satte genast igång, och Harry gjorde bättre ifrån sig för varje gång även om han själv inte tyckte det, när de var klara satte Harry sig besviket ner. Och såg på de andra två<br>"Jag trodde att en patronus skulle meja ner dementorerna eller i alla fall få dem att försvinna…" Sa Harry besviket och de andra två såg på honom.  
>"En äkta fullkomlig Patronus kan göra det." förklarade Cara och log mot honom<br>"Ja men du har kommit mycket långt på kort tid och jag är säker på att du kan hålla dementorerna bort om de dyker upp vid nästa match." sa Lupin och log när han satte sig ner på bänken  
>"Men du sa att det är svårare om det är fler av dem." Sa Harry allvarligt och såg på professorn.<br>"Ja, men jag tror inte det är något problem. Jag tror du kan hålla dem på avstånd så att du kan landa." sa Remus och log och tog fram tre flaskor ut portföljen. "Här ska ni få. Ni förtjänar dem. Jag tror inte du har smakat det här Harry."  
>"Hognungsöl." Sa Harry innan han tänkte sig för. "Ja det gillar jag verkligen"<br>Lupin höjde ett ögonbryn och Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga.  
>"Vi tog med oss en flaska åt honom." sa Cara kvickt och log oskyldigt.<br>"På det visset!" Sa Lupin men såg lite misstroget på dem men bestämde sig för att inte säga något, med tanke på hur många gånger de själva smugit ut ur slottet. "Nå låt oss skåla och hoppas på en seger för Gryffindor. Fast som lärare bör jag inte vara partisk." La han till snabbt och de drack under tystnad tills Harry frågade honom en fråga  
>"Hur ser en dementor ut under huvan?"<br>professorn som sänkte sin flaska och såg på sina två elever  
>"Hmmm… ja den enda personen som vet det är inte i stånd att berätta om det. Du förstår dementorer låter bara huvan falla ner när de ska använda sitt sista och farligaste vapen."<br>Cara ryste och Harry såg på konstigt på henne.  
>"Vad är det för något?"<br>"En dementorkyss." Svarade Riddle och ryste till igen.  
>"Ja det är vad dementorer gör med dem som de vill förinta helt och hållet. Och jag antar att det måste finnas nån slags mun under huvan eftersom de biter sig fast vid offrets mun och suger ut själen." förklarade Lupin och Harry satte i halsen.<br>"Vad… dödar de?"  
>"Nej, nej." sa Lupin" Fast det hade kanske varit bättre, för det här är mycket värre. Man kan existera utan själ så länge hjärtat och hjärnan fungerar. Men man har inte längre nån uppfattning om sitt eget jag, inget minne och inga känslor…ingenting. Man är ett tomt skal och själen är borta för alltid." Lupin drack lite honungsöl och fortsatte sedan. "Det är det öde som väntar Sirius Black. Ministeriet har gett dementorerna tillstånd att utdela kyssen om de hittar honom."<br>Lupin kände en smärta inombords igen och han önskade att det fanns något sätt han kunde rädda sin vän, men Harry verkade inte hålla med honom  
>"Han förtjänar det!" sa han häftigt och de såg på honom.<br>"Tycker du?" sa Lupin lätt. "Tycker du verkligen nån förtjänar det?"  
>"Ja" sa Harry trotsigt. "För en del saker…"<br>Lupin såg på honom men sa inget. Han förstod Harrys ilska och bestämde sig för att en lätt nickning var det bästa svar han kunde ge honom. Han sa god natt till dem och såg hur de lämnade klassrummet. Lupin tog med sig boggarten till sitt kontor och slog sig ner framför brasan. Hans tankar vandrade åter till Sirius, tankarna på hans kärlek och vän hemsökte honom och han önskade han kunde slå sig i huvudet och bara glömma allt. Men Remus ville inte glömma Sirius, allt han ville göra var att prata med honom och få några svar. Han såg in i elden och önskade att han kunde vara vid sin väns sida.

Sirius låg i den kalla snön inne i den förbjudna skogen och tänkte tillbaka på juldagen. Han hade varit så nära Harry att han nästan hade kunnat röra honom. Inte för att han hade vågat springa ut och ta tag i honom, han visste inte hur hans gudson skulle reagera. Han visste inte ens om Harry visste att han var hans gudfar. Han hade suttit vid kanten på skogen när fyra elever hade kommit ut, två flickor och två pojkar. Han kände igen pojkarna som Harry och en Weasley son. Han visste inte hans namn men det gick inte att ta miste på att det var en Weasley. Flickorna hade han ingen aning om vilka de var. Men han såg på kvasten som han hade skickat Harry. Det verkade som de skulle flyga, men den brunhåriga tjejen verkade inte vara så säker på att det var en bra ide. Sirius spetsade öronen och lyssnade på vad de sa.  
>"Men Cara tänk om den har en olycksbesvärjelse över sig." Sa den brunhåriga och Sirius borde förstått att de skulle misstänka kvasten. Lärarna eller de av dem som varit med i orden viste att han var Harrys gudfar och alla verkade tro att han ville mörda honom.<br>"Hermione Granger, sluta!" sa den blonda till henne och de andra tre stannade upp och de verkade chockade att hon hade rutit till.  
>"Om kvasten nu är farlig så är det jag som råkar illa ut och inte du! Jag vet vad jag ger mig in på! Och det är mitt liv, och jag har själv ansvaret för det! Dessutom så kan jag några förtrollningar som gör att jag inte lär slå ihjäl mig, så snälla sluta tjata!" sade den blonda och vände sig om och började gå ut mot mitten av skolområdet. Sirius såg hur Harry gav henne kvasten och hon satte upp på den. Sirius förstod att det här inte var första gången hon flög. Hon var satt perfekt på kvasten och följde den lätt och smidigt. Han undrade vilken quidditchposition hon hade, för han utgick från att hon spelade med den talangen. Black såg hur hon började flyga ner mot mina vänner men plötsligt vände hon blicken mot honom och såg på honom. Sirius förstod att han måste ha skrämt henne för hon tappade balansen och ramlade ner i snön. Kvasten sjunk ner och stannade i rätt höjd för nästa att sitta upp.<br>"Se jag sa att den var farlig." hörde han flickan som hette Hermione gorma. "Jag går till McGonagall med den här nu!" De var snart framme hos sin vän som såg på dem.  
>"Det är inget fel på kvasten. Jag tappade själv balansen." ursäktade hon sig och stirrade på honom där han satt i skogsbrynet.<br>"Hur då? Du flyger ju enastående! Hur kunde du bara tappa balansen?" Frågade Weasley sonen förvirrat.  
>"Jag tyckte jag såg något bara och blev förvånad." skrattade hon lätt Sirius bestämde sig att det var dags att försvinna innan de andra såg honom och han återvände in i skogen. Han hörde snart steg i skogen och förstod att hon måste kommit för att leta efter honom. Han la sig ner på marken och hörde henne ropa<br>"Hunden?" Sirius såg henne sätta sig ner på en sten.  
>"Jag är inte farlig." sa hon och höll fram en hand, Sirius bedömde henne och förstod att hon bara såg honom som en hund och gick fram till henne och hon gav honom en klapp på huvudet. "Vad gör du här alldeles ensam?" Sirius såg på henne och la huvudet på sned, hon var ju själv alldeles ensam i skogen, men det verkade inte skrämma henne och hon log mot honom. Han undrade hur hon reagerat i fall han hade förvandlat sig till människa<br>"Vet du inte om att det finns en massa farliga varelser här inne?" Sirius nickade åt henne och hon såg förvånat på honom.  
>"Du måste vara hungrig. Här." Tramptass såg på henne när hon trollade fram en smörgås till honom och han åt snabbt upp den.<br>"Varför känns det som om jag borde veta vem du är?" Sirius såg på henne, han var glad att hon inte visste vem han var, för då hade hon lämnat över honom till dementorerna han bestämde sig för att vifta på svansen. "Jaja jag måste nog gå tillbaka, annars kommer de börja leta efter mig och det kommer sluta med att jag får leta efter dem." Skrattade hon och Sirius gav henne ett skall till svar

"Var försiktig nu." sa hon till honom och gav Sirius en sista klapp på huvudet innan Hon försvann.  
>Sirius hade tyckt hon var väldigt underlig. Men han hade varit glad för att hon hade gett honom mat. Han var värdelös på att tigga och han kunde inte använda staven för då skulle ministeriet kunna spåra honom. Han hörde sin egen mage kurra och han reste sig upp och gick runt i skogen. Den svarta hunden fick syn på en hare, han smög närmare och hoppade sedan fram och bet tag i haren. Sirius kände sig som en vilde men han var hungrig. Han började tugga på det färska köttet och snart hade han ätit upp det han kom åt på haren.<br>"Jag hoppas verkligen det här var sista gången jag behövde göra det." Tänkte han för sig själv och la sig ner i snön. Han kände att dementorerna var nära och han visste att de hade fått order om att kyssa honom om de hittade han. Sirius önskade att han kunde gömma sig på ett säkrare ställe. Han önskade att han hade Måntand vid sin sida. Han såg upp på slottet och sprang sedan längre in i skogen bort från de svarta huvklädda varelserna.


	7. I varsin säng

Lupin satt på sitt kontor när nyheten om att Sirius hade brutit sig in i slottet igen nådde honom. Han förstod att han måste använt en av de hemliga gångarna, han vet ju trotts allt var de alla finns. Men nu tycket Remus att Sirius hade gått för långt. Han hade gått in i Harrys sovsal med en kniv. Tack och lov hade han inte dödat någon, men han var ändå nära att skada Ron allvarligt. Remus funderade på om han skulle gå till Dumbledore? Det kanske var bäst så! Men han ville inte överlåta Sirius till dementorerna. Om det bara hade funnits ett sätt. Om Sirius bara hade kunnat vara oskyldig, men ju mer tiden gick, desto säkrare var han på att Sirius hade gjort det. Allt pekade på det.  
>"Om du bara hade pratat med mig, Sirius!" sa han till sig själv och slängde sig trött på sängen. Han saknade sin skoltid och ha sina vänner nära honom. Han saknade att de pratade om allt, allt de gjorde och han saknade hur de var oskiljaktiga. Nu är två av dem döda för att Sirius mördade dem och den tredje, han själv var kär i en mördare.<br>"Jag ger upp." sa han trött, varför skulle livet vara så komplicerat? Han kände sig faktiskt som en skolpojke just nu. Allt kändes lika hopplöst. Lupin försvann in i tankarnas värld och han vet inte hur länge han hade legat där när han plötsligt hörde Snorgärsens röst. Vad vill han nu då!  
>"Lupin" ropade Snape och han reste sig och gick fram till elden. "Jag vill gärna tala med dig!"<br>Lupin nickade klev in i elden och snart stod han nere hos Snape. Han borstade av sig lite aska och såg på det dystra rummet. Undra om han hade varit sådan här om vi varit snälla mot honom under skoltiden? Han vände sig till den svartklädde mannen  
>"Du ropade på mig, Severus?" sa Remus milt och såg på sin kollega<br>"Ja det gjorde jag verkligen" sa Snape argt och klev fram till skrivbordet. "Jag bad Potter tömma sina fickor och. Han hade på sig den här."  
>Snape pekade på pergamentet och Lupin såg på det. Han kände genast igen det. Hur många gånger hade han inte använt den? Han visste dock inte vad Snape visste om den.<br>"Nåå?" sa Snape  
>Lupin tog inte bort blicken från kartan, han var tvungen att komma på något snabbt.<br>"Nåå?" upprepade Snape. "Det här pergamentstycket är utan tvekan fullt av svart magi och det ska ju vara ditt expertområde, Lupin. Vad tror du Potter kan ha fått tag på en sådan sak?  
>Remus såg snabbt på Harry och varnade honom från att avbryta och vände sig sedan till Snape<br>"Fullt av svart magi?" upprepade han och försökte låta så vänlig som möjligt. "Tror du verkligen det, Severus? Jag tycker det liknar ett stycke pergament som förolämpar alla som försöker läsa det. Barnsligt men absolut inte farligt. Jag tror Harry kan ha fått det från nån butik med skämtartiklar…"  
>"Verkligen?" sade Snape. Lupin kunde se att han nästan kokade av ilska. "Tror du att en skämtbutik skulle sälja en sån ska till honom? Tror du inte han fått den <em>direkt från tillverkarna?<em>"  
>Lupin såg på honom och anade att han visste, men det hade inte förvånat honom. Snape smög alltid omkring och försökte lista ut vad de höll på med och de använde ju sina smeknamn öppet. Det var ingen hemlighet då, på deras skoltid, när de hade varit marodörerna! Men han bestämde sig för att spela ovetande<br>"Menar du från herr Slingersvans eller nån av de andra?" frågade han och såg sedan på Harry. "Känner du någon av de här herrarna?"  
>"Nej" Svarade Harry honom snabbt<br>"Där ser du Severus." Remus vände sin blick åter mot trolldrycksprofessorn. "I mina ögon ser det ut som en Zonks-produkt."  
>Det verkade nästan som om någon bett Ron stå utanför och komma in i rätt tillfälle, vilket var nu.<br>"Jag… gav… Harry… den… där... för… ett… tag… sedan… Jag… köpte… den… på… Zonks." sa han mellan de häftiga andetagen  
>"Nå, då så!" sa Lupin. Han slog ihop sina händer och såg glatt på dem andra även om han just nu kände för att skrika på någon. "Då är ju saken ur världen! Severus, den här kan jag ta med nu, tycker du inte det?" Sa han och vek ihop kartan utan att invänta Snapes svar. Han stoppade den innanför tröjan och vände sig sedan mot sina elever.<br>"Harry och Ron, följa med mig. Jag vill tala med er om vampyruppsatserna. Ursäkta oss Severus…"  
>Lupin gick ut ur kontoret och hade sina elever efter sig. Han stannade i entréhallen och vände sig mot Harry. Han såg besviket på honom.<br>"Professor Lupin, jag…"  
>"Jag vill inte höra några förklaringar." var allt han svarade. Han såg sig omkring i den tomma entréhallen och sänkte sedan rösten. "Jag råkar veta att den här kartan blev konfiskerad av mr Filch för många år sedan. Ja jag vet att det är en karta." La han till när han såg deras häpna ögon. Han mindes att de hade lämnat kartan på skolan och att Filch hade hittat den o beslag tagit den. Men han hade inte tid och tänka tillbaka nu. "Jag vill inte veta hur den hamnade i dina händer. Men jag måste säga att jag är förvånad över att du inte lämnade in den. Och jag kan inte lämna tillbaka den till dig, Harry."<br>Harry nickade men verkade förstå.  
>"Varför trodde Snape att jag hade fått den från tillverkarna?" frågade Harry<br>"Därför att…" han tvekade, han ville inte avslöja för mycket för honom. "… därför att de här kartmakarna hade gärna velat lura ut er ur skolan. De skulle tyckt att det var ytterst underhållande"  
>"Känner Professorn dem?" frågade Harry imponerat och Lupin mötte hans blick.<br>"Vi har träffats." Svarade han kort och blev sedan allvarligare. "Förvånat dig inte att jag ska skydda dig nån mer gång, Harry. Jag kan inte få dig att ta Sirius Black på allvar, men jag trodde faktiskt att det du hörde när dementorerna kom för nära dig skulle haft större effekt på dig. Dina föräldrar gav sina liv för att du skulle leva, Harry. Det är ett dåligt sätt du återgäldar det på… sätter ditt liv på spel för en påse med magiska trick."  
>Han vände sig om och lämnade Harry åt sina tankar. Han gick mot sitt rum och slog sig trött ner framför brasan. han hade kanske varit dör hård mot Harry? Nej hade var tvungen att ta Sirius på allvar. Han ville inte att hans vänners son skulle dö. Han tog fram kartan och log åt deras barnsliga sätt att svara Snape på, det var så typiskt dem. Just det var. För det fanns inga dem längre! Inga marodörer! Och inga Måntand, Tramptass, Tagghorn och Slingersvans. Han suckade och la ifrån sig kartan. Han hade inte hållit i den på år. Han log när han tänkte tillbaka till de dagar de skapat den. De hade tagit veckor men det hade varit värt det och gud vad kul de hade haft. Remus gav upp han reste sig upp från fåtöljen och la sig i sängen och somnade.<p>

Sirius satt som så många andra nätter och betraktade slottet. Han hade misslyckats med att döda Peter. Besöket på skolan hade varit meningslöst, han hade inte fått tag på Peter, Weasley sonen hade väckt hela tornet och han hade varit tvungen att fly igen. Men besökte hade kanske inte varit helt meningslöst. Han hade mött den där mystiska tjejen Cara.  
>"Hon är bra konstig" tänkte han och han mindes gårdagen.<br>Han hade stigit upp som vanligt, han hade varit lika hungrig som vanligt men försökt att strunta i det. Han hade varit på väg mot slottet för att se om det fanns ett nytt sätt att komma in, när han hade hört en flickröst och stelnat till  
>"Mr. Black?" Sirius hade inte vågat röra sig först.<br>"hunden?" han bestämde sig för att ta en närmare titt och drog staven och började gå mot rösten. Men han råkade kliva på en gren som knäcktes och hon vände sig om och han såg att det var den blonda flickan från igår. Hon med de klarblå ögonen som inte verkade rädd för honom. Han riktade staven mot henne och hon drog sin.  
>"Jag skulle inte försöka något om jag var du. Du vet om att jag skulle kunna döda dig med en gång?" sa han hest. Han visste att det inte var sant men det gjorde inte hon. Och han bestämde sig att skrämma bort henne var bästa sättet<br>"Jag tror faktiskt inte du skulle kunna det." svarade hon, honom lätt utan att låta kaxig och Sirius såg en aning förvånad.  
>"Du har då bra självförtroende. Du är tretton och jag är en vuxen man och jag kan trollformler du aldrig hört talas om." sa han med samma hesa röst. Han önskade hon kunde gå så han skulle slippa kasta något över henne.<br>"Jag har bra självförtroende och jag kan faktiskt mer en de flesta i min ålder, men det är inte därför jag tror att du inte kan döda mig. Jag tror helt enkelt inte du är någon mördare." sa hon och sänkte sin stav och Sirius såg på henne. Hon verkade se rakt igenom honom och han bestämde sig för att hon inte var något hot och sänkte tillslut sin stav. Sirius bara såg på henne. Han visste inte vad han skulle tro. Tillslut var han tvungen att fråga.  
>"Vem är du?" Sirius såg in i de blå ögonen<br>"Jag heter Cara men det lär inte säga dig något. Men jag vill dock ha några svar." sa hon lätt och log lite mot Sirius och han såg förvånat på henne. Ingen hade lätt mot honom på år.  
>"Du vill ha några svar? Du listar ut att jag är animagus och bor i den förbjudna skogen och du vandrar bara in här där en mördare håller till. Du är antingen mycket dum eller mycket modig." sa han<br>"Jag är väll lite av båda antar jag. Men antingen tänker du svara på mina frågor eller så inte." sa Cara lugnt och såg på honom  
>"Jag tvivlar på att du är dum med tanke på hur mycket du listat ut." sa Sirius och han var förvånad över att hon listat ut mer än någon annan. "Och vad tänkte du göra om jag inte svarade på dina frågor, tillkalla dementorerna?"<br>"Eftersom jag tror att du är oskyldig skulle jag inte tillkalla dementorerna eftersom jag vet att det skulle bli din dödsdom. Jag skulle lämna skogen och låta dig återgå till ditt." svarade Cara lätt och Sirius kunde inte låta bli att se undrande på henne.  
>"Du är bra konstig, men jag antar att du kan få ställa dina frågor." sa han. "Men inte här det är för nära skolområdet. Jag bor längre in." De började gå mot Sirius "hem" som var en grotta. Sirius såg på flickan hon såg ut att veta en hel del, även om hon bara var tretton. Hon slog sig ner på marken och han bestämde sig för att göra det samma.<br>"Jag antog att du skulle vara hungrig så här." sa hon och gav honom en korgen och han såg tveksamt på maten i korgen.  
>"Hade jag velat döda dig hade jag inte gjort mig mödan att försöka förgifta dig jag hade gått till professor Dumbledore och berättat vad jag visste." sa Cara och han nickade och började äta.<br>"Hur listade du ut det?" sa Sirius, han var nyfiken. "Ja att jag var animagus?"  
>"Dina ögon. Det var samma sorgsna blick som hunden i skogen hade haft." Svarade hon som om det var självklart.<br>"Inte många hade lagt märke till det." sa Sirius och tog en klunk mjölk och kände hur gått det var med riktig mat.  
>"Jag är inte som andra. Jag lägger märke till saker som ingen annan gör." svarade hon enkelt.<br>"Nej det är du. Jag har inte mött någon på flera år som dig." svarade han och hans tankar drogs till James som också hade varit nyfiken och uppmärksam. Han hade sätt saker som de flesta inte la märke till.  
>"Jag antog att du tänkte på James?" sa Cara enkelt och Sirius såg förvånat på henne.<br>"Hur mycket vet du?" frågade han. Han var intresserad över hur hon kunde veta så mycket  
>"Jag vet inte mer än vad folk har berättat." svarade hon enkelt<br>"Och ändå tror du att jag är oskyldig?" sa han hest, hon borde tro som alla andra att han var skyldig om hon hade lyssnat på ryktena men ändå satt hon här och trodde att han var oskyldig.  
>"Alla är skyldiga till något, men jag tror inte att du mördade Harrys föräldrar. Jag tror det saknas en bit av berättelsen." sa Cara och mötte hans blick.<br>"Du är den första på många år som jag mött som tror det. Ja du är nog den enda som tror det." svarade han.  
>"Jag tycker det säger sig själv. Det verkar väldigt otroligt att du skulle förråda Harry föräldrar efter tio år." sa Cara lätt och han såg på henne och bestämde sig för att berätta<br>"Det gjorde jag inte."  
>"Pettigrew gjorde. Han förrådde James och Lily till Voldemort." sa han och hon såg förvånat på honom. Hon kan alltså bli förvånad.<br>"Du verkar förvånad." sa han och hon nickade.  
>"Jag trodde inte han var personen som Voldemort skulle ha användning för. Han verkade så, ja värdelös." Svarade hon och Black lyfte ett ögonbryn när jag nämnde Voldemorts namn. De flesta kan aldrig säga hans namn, inte ens som vuxna trollkarlar och häxor, men han bestämde sig för att inte säga något om det.<br>"Ja, men man kan bli förvånad över vad folk kan göra när de blir rädda." svarade han.  
>"Men vad hände första gången Voldemort försökte mörda Potters?" hon såg på honom och han suckade, han hade inte berättat för någon vad som hade hänt.<br>"Allt gick så fel den gången, Alice Longbottom var hemlighetsväktare den gången. Alla trodde att det var jag. Så jag la ut ett spår efter mig men Voldemort listade ut att det inte var jag och lät dödsätarna tortera makarna Longbottom tills de avslöjade hemligheten, de hade själv en son Neville och de hotade med att döda honom. James och Lily var inte arga på dem när de fick reda på sanningen, men alla trodde att det var jag som avslöjat dem. Så när James ville att jag skulle bli hemlighetsväktare igen som folk trodde, så sa de att han blivit galen. Dumbledore avrådde honom starkt men han envisades med att använda mig och det blev så. Jag var deras väktare i nästan tio år och jag reste jorden runt för att Voldemort inte skulle kunna hitta mig men när han började komma mig på spåren bad jag James byta till Peter eftersom jag trodde det var säkrare. Jag visste inte att Pettigrew redan då jobbade för Voldemort, hade jag vetat hade jag aldrig föreslagit det. Men vi trodde aldrig att han skulle förråda dem. Jag åkte till honom en kväll för att se om han var okej men han var borta och ändå verkade det inte ha varit någon strid. Jag kände att något var fel och åkte till James och Lily men det var försent. Jag såg hur Hagrid tog med sig Harry och jag började min jakt på Peter och när jag hittade honom sprängde han gatan i luften och alla dog jag hamnade i Azkaban." förklarade Sirius och sorgen efter hans vänner gjorde sig påmind.  
>"Men vad gör du här nu då?" frågade Cara, honom.<br>"Jag ska hämnas mina vänner." svarade Sirius.  
>"Peter är där inne." sa han och pekade mot slottet. Och såg på slottet eller de tornen som man såg här ifrån.<br>"Menar du att han är på slottet? Att han inte är död" sa hon förvirrat, och han tyckte det var lite roligt att göra henne förvirrad, men han kunde förstå henne. Alla trodde att Peter var död, och att han hade mördat honom.  
>"Han lever och ja han är på slottet." morrade Sirius och såg på honom.<br>"Du behöver inte morra på mig, stygg vovve." Sirius såg på henne och försökte le, men han antog att det såg ut som en grimas.  
>"Det var inte meningen. Men ja han är på slottet." sa han, han har levt som hund för länge.<br>"Är det därför du har brutit dig in i slottet? Men Sirius vad jag inte förstår är hur han kan vara på slottet? Jag tror lärarna hade märkt i fall en man som skall vara död gömmer sig på slottet." sa Cara lätt och han skakade på huvudet.  
>"Han är precis som jag animagus. Vi kunde alla fyra förvandla oss till djur James till kronhjort, jag till hund, Remus…"<br>"Till varulv. Ja jag vet." svarade Cara och Sirius nickade  
>"Hur fick du reda på det?" frågade han. han trodde inte Lupin skulle berätta för honom. Det tog ett bra tag innan Sirius och de andra hade fått reda på det.<br>"Jag gjorde en läxa för Snape om varulvar, och säg inget om Snape jag vet hur ni hatar honom. Vad blev Peter för djur?" frågade hon, och Sirius såg på henne. Hur visste den här flickan att de hade hatat Snape? Hur vet hon allt?  
>"Du vet en hel del som ingen annan vet." Sa han men hon svarade inget. "Peter blev en råtta." fortsatte han och hon mötte hans blick innan hon utbrast.<br>"Scabbers!".  
>"Ja, han har lyckats lura hela trollkarlsvärlden." sa Sirius sorgset.<br>"Men Scabbers är död, Krumben åt upp honom." förklarade hon men Sirius skakade på huvudet  
>"Krumben har inte ätit upp honom, han har försökt men inte lyckats. Ja jag har bett honom." Den katten var smart och han hoppades att Krumben som de kallade honom skulle få tag på Peter<br>"Men han är inte kvar i sovsalen i alla fall, Ron har letat där. Ja till och med hela tornet." sa Cara och Sirius kände en besvikelse..  
>"Jag kan försöka hjälpa dig hitta honom." sa hon lätt och han såg henne och nickade.<br>"Jag vore ytterst tacksam om du ville göra det." sa han. Sirius var glad över all hjälp han kunde få.  
>"klart jag vill. Nu när jag vet hur hela historien ligger till." sa Cara och nickade.<br>"Jag är förvånad över att du inte tror att jag ljuger?" sa Black sonen. De flesta hade utgått från att han ljög ihop historien.  
>"Jag har någon inbyggd kraft som för vanar mig om folk ljuger. Jag tror jag ärvt det efter morfar." sa hon och log lätt.<br>"Du är full av överraskningar." sa han, hon verkade ha en hel del konstiga förmågor och hon dolde en hel del. Men han antog att hon hade sina anledningar.  
>"Ja jag är väl det. Men jag måste bege mig tillbaka innan de börjar oroa sig. Du vet väll om att det är en galen mördare lös?" sa Cara och log och han försökte återigen le.<br>"Ja jag har hört ett ryckte om det." löd hans svar och hon små skrattade.  
>"Jag följer dig genom skogen, det kan vara farligt att gå själv." sa han och hon nickade och vi började gå<br>"Tror du att du skulle kunna säga något till Harry?" frågade Sirius, han ville att hans gudson skulle få reda på sanningen men hon såg olyckligt på honom.  
>"Verken han, Ron eller Hermione pratar med mig." Svarade hon och han var förvånad.<br>"Varför inte? Jag såg er i julas och då verkade ni vara utmärkte vänner. Det var utmärkt fluget förresten vilken position har du?"  
>"Det är en lång historia men vi kan säga att Ron och Hermione blev arga på varandra och Harry tog Rons parti, jag hamnade i mitten och båda trodde jag stod på den andras sida och blev sur på mig. Och tack, jag är bara reserv för Harry." svarade hon enkelt och han såg på henne och kände medlidande med henne.<br>"Jag hoppas det löser sig. Det är jobbigt att bråka med sina vänner." sa han "Jaså? Jag var helt säker på att du spelade."  
>"Jag har tack och lov andra vänner som jag kan umgås med. Nej jag valde att vara reserv och du ska veta att Harry älskar kvasten." sa hon och log. Sirius kände hur glad han blev.<br>"Vilken tur. Några andra från Gryffindor? Och jag hoppades han skulle gilla kvasten. Jag kände att det var de minsta jag kunde göra för honom." sa han och försökte frammana ett leende.  
>"Nej det är faktiskt Slytherinare. Jag struntade i det där med elevhemmen. Jag hoppas Harry själv får tacka dig en dag." sa hon samtidigt som de började närma sig slutet av skogen. Han var förvånad över att hon struntade i elevhemmen. Det var inte många som gjorde det, särskilt inte när det gällde Slytherinare.<br>"Slytherinare de trodde jag inte, några jag vet vilka det är? Och jag hoppas jag får förklara allt för Harry snart." suckade Sirius  
>"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini och Simon Wizardmon. Jag hoppas det också." sa Cara och log mot honom. Sirius höjde ögonbrynen när jag nämnde namnen. Hon verkade ha hittat de värsta familjerna.<br>"Du vet om att de kommer från dödsätarfamiljer, va?" sa han  
>"Ja men man behöver inte bli som sin familj. Kolla bara på dig själv." sa Cara till honom och han nickade, han förstod vad hon menade.<br>"Det är sant." han stannade. "Det här är det längsta jag kan gå utan att bli upptäckt." sa han  
>"Det var trevligt att träffa dig Sirius Black." sa hon och han nickade<br>"Det samma och se upp för mördaren nu och ta hand om dig." sa Sirius  
>"Jag ska se upp för mördaren och jag tror snarare det är du som ska vara försiktig." sa Cara och såg på honom och han nickade. Han stelnade till när hon gav honom en kram, han slog sedan lätt armarna runt henne och hon såg sedan på honom och sa<br>"Alla behöver kramar." Sedan var hon borta.  
>Sirius satt och såg upp på slottet. Ja hon var definitivt den konstigaste människan han mött. Han vände sig om och började gå in i skogen när solen gick ner. Han önskade hon kunde hjälpa honom och han var glad över att hon trodde honom. Men han visste inte hur mycket en trettonårig flicka kunde göra. Han önskar att han hade kunnat kontakta Måntand och säga som det var men det hade varit omöjligt, hans vän hade inte trott honom. Sirius hade själv inte trott på historien om det inte hade varit han själv som upplevt den. Han la sig trött på sängen och somnade.<p> 


	8. finns det en chans att viblir ett vi?

Remus Lupin satt på vagnen som rullade bort från slottet som hade varit hans hem det senaste året, men han lämnade inte slottet ensam, Sirius satt bredvid honom och Remus log stort och studerade landskapet utanför. Både Sirius och Remus hade bestämt att det var bäst om de tog sig till en lugn plats innan de steg ur vagnen. De båda männens blickar möttes och de rodnade, det hade gått så många år sedan de träffades och ingen visste riktigt vad de skulle säga. Remus ville bara hålla om Sirius som såg skör och sorgsen ut, men han visste inte hur hans vän och älskande skulle reagera. Gårdagen gjorde sig påmind och Remus kunde knappt tro att den verkligen hade skett. Remus hade svårt att tro att Sirius hade varit helt oskyldig, att Peter hade lurat dem alla! Det kändes också så overkligt att Sirius var en fri man och att de satt i samma vagn bredvid varandra efter så många år. Remus blick vändes in i vagnen igen när han kände en tyngd på axeln men slappnade av när han upptäckte att det var Sirius huvud. Han antog att hans vän hade mycket att tänka på. Hela hans liv hade ändrats över en natt. Även Remus och Sirius hade pratat med varandra efter Caras uppmuntringar, hon var en enastående häxa och Remus hade under årets lopp blivit förvånad över att hon la märke till sådant som ingen annan gjorde. Cara hade förstått att det var något mellan honom och Sirius på bara en kväll. Själv hade det tagit honom fyra år.  
>"Tramptass?" sa Remus försiktigt och visste inte riktigt hur han skulle fortsätta<br>"Mm…" svarade Sirius lågt  
>"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Remus nyfiket. Egentligen ville han veta vad den andra mannen tyckte om honom? Om han hade kvar känslorna för honom, men han vågade inte fråga det rädd för att svaret skulle bli nej. Cara hade sagt att Sirius hade gillat honom men eftersom han inte sagt något så var han inte säker.<p>

Samma fråga spökade i Sirius hjärna. Även han var rädd för att få ett nej och undvek därför frågan. Men Sirius tänkte även på hur allt plötsligt hade löst sig. Han stod i skuld till Cara. Hon hade inte vara hjälpt honom hitta Pettigrew, hon hade även friat honom och hjälpt honom att få kontakt med sin gudson, Harry. Han lutade sig försiktigt mot Remus och la huvudet på hans axel och när hans vän stelnade till var han rädd att han hade gått för långt men han slappnade snart av och Sirius log ett lättat leende.  
>"Tramptass?" han hörde Remus ljuva röst<br>"Mm…" svarade han lågt eftersom det var det bästa svar han kunde ge  
>"Vad tänker du på?" frågade han vän och Sirius tog mod till sig och svarade<br>"Oss…jag undrade om du fortfarande tycker om mig?" Sirius röst var tveksam  
>"Klart jag fortfarande tycker om dig! Jag har hatat mig själv i tolv år för att jag inte har kunnat sluta tänka på dig. Och jag har ofta undrat om du har tänkt på mig?" sa Remus lite generat och Sirius sken upp<br>"Hata inte dig själv." sa han vänligt till sin vän och nickade sedan. "Jag har ofta tänkt på dig. Jag var utom mig av sorg för att jag inte kunde berätta för dig hur det låg till och för att jag inte kunde vara vid din sida" sa Sirius försiktigt. Han visste att varför han inte hade kunnat berätta för Remus. Han hade trott att Remus var spionen. Men Remus hade trott det samma, Peter hade lurat dem alla. Sirius undrade om Remus skulle säga något mer?  
>"Jag vet varför du inte berättade och jag är ledsen för att jag misstrodde dig. Vi borde pratat med varandra! Men i stället vände vi oss inåt och gav den andra mer anledning att bli misstänksam. Sirius…" sa Remus trevande och Sirius undrade vad han skulle säga. Han hörde sin vän ta ett djupt andetag och han skruvade lite på sig som han alltid gjorde när han blev nervös. "Tror du det finns en chans att vi blir ett…vi igen?"<br>Sirius var säker på att hans hjärta hade hoppat över några slag. Helst ville Sirius ställa sig upp och hoppa upp och ner av lycka men han motstod den impulsen.  
>"Jag tror det finns en stor chans att vi kan bli ett vi" sa han och tog försiktigt Remus han, den andra mannen log lyckligt mot honom och vagnen stannade in och de båda herrarna klev ur. "Remus? Kan du följa med mig hem?" frågade Sirius försiktigt<br>"Jag följer med dig hem." Remus visste att Sirius var nervös för att återvända till sitt föräldrahem efter alla dessa år. "Jag har alltid velat veta hur det ser ut hemma hos den kända familjen Black"  
>Sirius visste att Remus försökte muntra upp honom och log<br>"Du kommer nog bli besviken." sa han men log stort mot varulven. Han tog åter hans hand och transfererade dem till gatan där Grimmaldiplan 12 låg. Sirius stannade och tog ett djupt andetag innan han frammanade huset. Remus gav honom en imponerad blick och de gick mot dörren. Sirius öppnade försiktigt och steg in. Det såg ut precis som han mindes det. Huset gav honom fortfarande kalla kårar. Sirius slängde en blick på den mörka hallen  
>"Är det alltid så här…dystert?" sa Remus undrande och Sirius gav honom en nick till svar och gick sedan mot trappan som ledde upp till andra våningen där hans rum låg. Remus följde tveksamt efter honom och han förstod för första gången på riktigt varför Sirius hade rymt hemifrån. Det hördes ett pang och framför hans vän stod en gammal husalf<br>"Krake? Jag trodde du skulle vara död vid det här laget" sa Sirius kyligt  
>"Välkommen hem husbonde" sa alfen och bugade, men Remus hörde sedan hur han mumlade några föga smickrande ord om sin husbonde.<br>"Jag vill att du fixar i ordning sängen i mitt rum" sa Sirius  
>"Bara en säng?" frågade Krake och slängde en blick på Remus<br>"En så länge" svarade Sirius. Remus visste inte vad de skulle betyda. Ville inte Sirius att han skulle stanna eller var han villig att dela sin säng med honom. Men Krake sa inget mer, han försvann bort till ett rum. Sirius tog med Remus bort till samma rum och steg sedan in. Detta rum var betydligt ljusare och gladare och det märktes att det tillhörde Sirius. På väggarna satt det affischer av motorcyklar och en del tjejer, Remus gav honom en frågande blick och Sirius rodnade lite. Måntand visste mycket väl att hans vän hade gått ut med en hel del tjejer men Sirius hade sagt att det var hans livs misstag. Remus förstod att Sirius hade satt upp dem innan han lämnade huset på den tiden då han fortfarande trodde han gillade tjejer. Men det som var mest iögonfallande i rummet var den stora Gryffindor-banderollen. Remus log stort mot honom och började sedan studera de få saker som var kvar i rummet. Det var några brev, ett fotografi på bröderna Black, och Remus visste att Sirius hade tagit förlusten av sin broder hårdare än han visade. Han slet blicken från bilden och studerade några böcker som låg på skrivbordet.  
>"Krake är klar nu, herre" sa alfen och bugade men han mumlade åter för sig själv<br>"Du kan gå" sa Sirius kallt och stängde dörren och Remus vände sig till honom. I varulvens ansikte syntes en skymt av ett leende. "Jag och Krake har aldrig gillat varandra"  
>"Jag märkte det" sa Remus roat och tittade ut genom fönstret och solen hade nu gått ner och han undrade om han skulle lämna huset. "Jag borde kanske bege mig hemåt" sa han försiktigt och Sirius såg lite sorgsen ut<br>"Du får stanna om du vill" sa mannen och de båda kände sig som två skolpojkar igen.  
>"Jag stannar gärna" sa Remus lyckligt<br>"Ska jag be Krake komma med en extra säng?" frågade Sirius försiktigt  
>"Jag tycker vi har sovit i varsin säng alldeles för länge" sa Remus och överraskade sig själv över att orden hade vågat lämna hans läppar men Sirius sken upp och gick fram till honom och la armarna runt honom. Remus undrade vad han skulle göra. Han gav sin vän en nervös blick. Sirius såg Remus djupt i ögonen innan han lutade sig fram och hans läppar nuddade Remus. De mjuka läpparna möttes i en kyss och båda männen förstod först nu hur mycket de saknat varandra. Sirius avslutade kyssen och omfamnade istället den andra mannen och drog in hans doft. De sa inget, men det behövdes inte. De la sig i sängen en stund senare och Sirius la sin hand runt Remus midja och de båda somnade med ett leende på läpparna.<p> 


	9. två bortglömda tekoppar

Remus och Sirius satt vid köksbordet. De hade tagit en paus i städandet och njöt av varsin kopp te. Sirius betraktade Remus som hade ett förklädde på sig, som enligt Sirius själv var lite tjejigt men hans älskade var söt i det. Remus la huvudet på sned och studerade Sirius som verkade lite tankspridd och han trodde inte det bara hade med huset att göra. Nej för Sirius föräldrahem började bli betydligt ljusare och mer städat än det varit på år. De hade gjort i ordning hela övervåningen och hade nu börjat på undervåningen, nej Remus misstänkte att det var något annat. _Du får inga svar om du inte frågar._ Sa hans inre röst och han nickade lite för sig själv  
>"Sirius? Vad är det som gör dig så dyster?" frågade Remus vänligt och Sirius mötte hans blick<br>"Voldemort" svarade den andra mannen dystert  
>"Kan du inte tänka på något gladare?" frågade Remus<br>"Jag bara önskade att han hade haft någon familj så jag kunde få hämnas. Så han kunde förstå hur det känns att förlora dem man älskar" sa Sirius sammanbitet. Remus bet sig i läppen, han visste inte i fall han hade rätt att berätta för Sirius om Cara.  
>Black sonen märkte förändringen i varulvens kroppsspråk, det var något som han dolde och inte visste om han skulle avslöja. Sirius hade sätt det här beteendet många gånger under deras skoltid.<br>"Månen?" sa Sirius lite trevande och Remus slutade bita sig i läppen och lyfte blicken och nickade. "Vad är det du inte berättar?" frågade Sirius med en road ton  
>"Jag vet inte om jag egentligen får berätta det här så du måste lova att inte berätta det för någon!" sa Remus allvarligt och Sirius undrade vad det var som kunde vara så hemligt, men han nickade och väntade på att den andra mannen skulle fortsätta. "Voldemort har en dotter"<br>"VA?" skrek Sirius och ställde sig häftig upp och stolen ramlade i golvet. "VEM ÄR DET? JAG MÅSTE FÅ TAG I HENNE!"  
>Remus gav honom en lugnande blick och Sirius tog upp stolen och satte sig ner igen<br>"Du har faktiskt träffat henne" sa Remus och visste inte riktigt hur han skulle fortsätta.  
>"Har jag träffat henne?" Sirius kände sig förvirrad. Han kunde inte minnas att han träfat någon som påminde om Voldemort.<br>"Hon är inte som han" sa Remus som om han kunde läsa Sirius tänkar.  
>"Vem är det då? Jag vill ta ett allvarligt snack med henne" sa Sirius och undrade om man kunde utpressa Voldemort?<br>"Du har pratat med henne ett flertal gånger." svarade Remus och hoppades innerligt att Sirius skulle förstå vem han syftade på, för då hade han inte svikit Caras förtroende.  
>"Jag har inte pratat med någon från Slytherin på år. Jag måste få tag på henne. Voldemort måste få veta hur det känns att förlora sin familj" sa Sirius kallt, men Remus skakade på huvudet<br>"Hon går inte i Slytherin, hatten placerade henne i Gryffindor och jag vet inte om du skulle kunna skada henne" sa Remus. Men den före detta läraren var inte säker på vad Sirius skulle göra om han träffade Cara efter att han fått reda på henens fars identitet.  
>Sirius försökte förstå vart Remus ville komma. <em>Varför måste han alltid tala i gåtor när han inte vill avslöja hemligheten? <em>Frågade han sig själv, vad hade han sagt? Hon gick i Gryffindor, han hade träffat henne och de hade pratat. Sirius fick plötsligt en svag aning om vad hans vän menade  
>"Cara?" frågade han och visste inte vad han egentligen ville ha för svar. Remus bara nickade och den svarthåriga mannan stirrade förvånat på honom. "Men hur går det ihop? Jag menar hon är så…ja icke Voldemort-aktig" Det var det bästa Sirius kunde säga<br>"Jag vet inte hela historien men vad hon och Dumbledore berättade för mig var att Voldemort hade tagit hand om henne efter att hon överlevt den dödliga förbannelsen som han kastade över ett barnhem. Så han är inte hennes biologiska far. Hennes riktiga föräldrar är tydligen döda och det var hennes morfar som lämnade henne på barnhemmet" sa Remus och inväntade raden av följdfrågor som han visste Sirius skulle ställa  
>"Vem är hennes morfar då? Och varför kunde hon inte bo där?" löd Sirius första fråga<br>"Hennes morfar är på något underligt sätt Merlin och jag vet faktiskt inte varför hon inte kunde bo hos honom" svarade Remus tålmodigt. Han hörde Sirius mumla något men brydde sig inte om att fråga vad han sa. Måntand var minst sagt förvånad när Sirius tystnade och inte ställde några fler frågor. Remus följde Sirius med blicken när han reste sig från stolen och gick fram till fönstret och blickade ut över gatan. Remus reste sig och gick fram till den andra mannen och la armarna runt hans midja och la sitt huvud på den andra mannens axel.  
>"Så du menare att jag står i skuld till Voldemorts dotter?" sa Sirius lågt utan att slita blicken från den tomma gatan<br>"Det gör vi båda" svarade Remus för att visa att Sirius inte var ensam. "Men jag undervisade henne i ett år och hade jag inte vetat det hade jag aldrig gissat att hon var Voldemorts dotter"  
>"Jag tyckte hon var märklig men jag kunde aldrig föreställa mig det här. Är du säker på att hon inte är som honom?" frågade Sirius allvarligt<br>"Ja jag är säker och hon kommer bli arg i fall du tror det. Hon vill vara sig själv, det är därför hon inte berättar" sa Remus och vände Sirius mot sig och log sedan "Men kom nu, det har varit en lång dag"  
>Sirius nickade och de lämnade köket med de två tekopparna kvar på bordet och gick upp mot Sirius rum som nu även var Remus rum.<br>"Vi borde kanske be Harry flytta in snart?" sa Sirius och log vid tanken på sin gudson  
>"Ja hans rum är ju klart. Men vad ska vi säga till honom om, ja vi?" sa Remus lite nervöst och undrade hur Harry skulle reagera och om Sirius tyckte det var seriöst nog att berätta det för den snart fjortonåriga pojken.<br>"Jag vet faktiskt inte. Hur talar man om för sin gudson att man är kär i en man? Som dessutom råkar vara hans förra professor" frågade Sirius och Remus kinder hettade till av Sirius ord.  
>"Jag vet inte. Jag tror inte det finns något bra sätt att säga det. Men vad sägs om att vi väntar tills han är redo? Ni två har mycket att ta igen och det är kanske inte en av de saker som ni bör dra upp först. Men vi berättar när vi är redo! Det är ingen annan som heller vet, ja förutom Cara då" sa Remus och steg in i deras sovrum som inte längre var Sirius tonårsrum. Väggarna gick i en mörkröd nyans, affischerna på motorcyklarna och tjejerna hade ersatts av fotografier från deras skoltid, Gryffindor-banderollen hängde kvar. Sirius enkelsäng hade bytts ut mot en dubbelsäng som stod mitt i rummet, skrivbordet hade flyttats till ett av hörnen och i ett annat hörn stod en bokhylla som mest bestod av Remus böcker. Rummet hade även två nattduksbord och en garderob. Remus styrde stegen mot sängen och vände sig mot Sirius<br>"Lägg du dig. jag ska bara skriva brevet till Harry" sa Sirius och gav Remus en kyss och styrde sedan stegen mot skrivbordet. Remus log mot Sirius och bytte om till pyjamasen och kröp ner i den varma sängen. Han höll just på att somna när Sirius la sig bredvid honom och la armen runt hans midja  
>"God natt Måntand" sa Sirius mjukt<br>"God natt Tramptass" svarade den andra mannen och slöt ögonen


	10. Hoppas morgon dagen kommer

Remus vaknade av att någon hoppade upp och ner i sängen.  
>"Tramptass" muttrade Remus surt och gungandet slutade och han kunde slappna av en kort sekund innan någon drog av honom täcket och han kände hur kallt det blev. Reflexmässigt rullade han ihop sig till en boll.<br>"Månen! Hoppa upp nu" sa Sirius och fortsatte hoppa i sängen  
>"Jag kan skaffa dig en studsmatta om du vill det, men låt mig sova" svarade den andra mannen<br>"Men Harry kommer idag" svarade Sirius lyckligt. Hur hade Remus kunnat glömma det? han slog upp ögonen och rullade över och mötte Sirius gråa ögon och en puss på näsan. "Kom nu"  
>Innan Remus han säga ett ord hade Sirius lämnat rummet, det var precis som under skoltiden. Sirius blev alltid så där barnsligt uppspelt när något roligt skulle hända, men det var en av anledningarna till att Remus gillade den andra mannen. Varulven steg sömnigt upp och svepte morgonrocken runt sig och gick efter husets ägare som nu befann sig i köket. Remus satte sig på sin vanliga plats medan Sirius sprang runt och plockade fram frukosten. Måntand var tvungen att berömma honom för att han inte snubblade över sina egna fötter. Men just när han skulle nämna det så ramlade Sirius och mjölken hamnade på golvet.<br>"Sirius lugna ner dig! Harry kommer inte förens ikväll." sa Remus och gick fram till Sirius drog upp honom på fötter, viftade med staven och mjölken försvann från golvet.  
>"Ja jag vet, men ändå" sa Sirius och sken upp i ett leende, Remus kunde inte annat än skaka på huvudet, han satte ner Black sonen på stolen och gav honom en smörgås.<br>"Ät och ta det lugnt annars lär du få en hjärtattack" sa Remus allvarligt  
>"Det har jag redan fått" svarade animagusen och den före detta läraren såg panikartat på honom. "Ja du gav mig en, du attackerade mitt hjärta"<br>Svaret var retsamt men ändå tyckte Remus om att höra det. han gav Sirius en kyss och tog sedan upp morgontidningen, han var nyfiken på i fall de hade fått tag på Pettigrew ännu, men det verkade inte så. Han skulle just fråga Sirius om han visste vart deras före detta vän kunde vara men när han sänkte tidningen var Sirius redan borta. Remus suckade men återgick sedan till sin tidning.  
>Sirius trodde han skulle explodera av lycka. Han hade fått tillbaka sin frihet, han hade fått tillbaka Remus, hans Remus och nu skulle Harry flytta in. Inte något kunde förstöra den här dagen. Han tog trappan i fyra steg och vandrade bort mot hans och Remus rum och slängde sig på sängen och han kunde inte sluta le. Han skrattade lyckligt innan han gick fram till garderoben och slängde på sig ett par svarta byxor och en svart skjorta, han slängde en blick på spegeln och det var svårt att tro att han hade tillbringat tio år på flykt och två år i Azkaban. Hans hår var åter lysande svart och de gråa ögonen var inte längre tomma. Remus kom in i rummet och betraktade honom och log sedan<br>"Ja du har ju alltid gillat svart." skrattade han la huvudet på sned, Sirius granskade honom. Remus var den vackrast han visste trots alla ärr han hade. Den svart håriga gick mot badrummet och borstade snabbt tänderna och sprang sedan ner till vardagsrummet. Han var tvungen att hitta på något annars skulle han väll bli galen på riktigt. Han började gå fram och tillbaka över golvet.  
>"Du behöver väll inte förstöra golvet nu när vi fixat det?" sa en välbekant munter röst och Sirius stannade och vände sig mot Remus som nu stod i ett par bruna byxor en vit skjorta och en yllekofta över det.<br>"Men jag har tråkigt" protesterade Black  
>"Ja jag märker det. Vad sägs om att jag lär dig spela piano?" sa Remus och gick mot instrumentet som stod i ett hörn och väntade på sin käraste som satte sig bredvid. Remus tryckte ner några tangenter och väntade på att Sirius skulle göra lika dant.<br>"Vi kan väll börja med något enkelt. Vad sägs om Happy birthday?" sa Remus och visade vilka tangenter som skulle användas. Sirius koncentrerade sig till det yttersta för att komma ihåg dem och han sken upp när han lyckades. Remus tvivlade på att Sirius någonsin skulle växa upp, men det gjorde honom inte så mycket. Han var tillräckligt vuxen för de båda.  
>Sirius ansåg att dagen inte kunde få långsammare och när han gett upp på pianot hade han försökt läsa, skriva han hade även försökt måla. Han slängde en för säkert hundrade gången en blick på klockan<br>"Är du säker på att klockan går rätt?" frågade han varulven som satt framför brasan och läste  
>"Ja för hundrade gången, den går rätt" sa Remus tålmodigt och försökte fortsätta läsa.<br>"Börjar du bli irriterad på mig Remus" frågade Sirius roat och Måntand visste att han var tvungen att svara rätt här annars skulle han aldrig få tyst på Sirius.  
>"Nej, jag kan aldrig bli irriterad på dig" svarade han vänligt och hoppades det skulle fungera.<br>"Klart du kan" skrattade Sirius och var glad över att han äntligen visste vad han skulle göra för att få tiden att gå. Han förvandlade sig till hund och tog tag i Remus bok och sprang iväg  
>"SIRIUS!" skrek Remus efter honom och kom springande, Sirius rusade upp för trappan och försökte hitta en flyktväg men det var omöjligt han sprang in i den närmaste dörren, vilket var oturligt nog råkade vara Regulus gamla rum. Han stannade och satte sig sorgset ner, boken landade på golvet. Han hade haft fel, det fanns något som kunde göra honom sorgsen idag.<br>"Ha nu fick jag dig" sa Remus men stannade i dörröppningen när han såg hundens sorgsna siluett. Sirius förvandlade sig till människa och Remus gick fram till honom och slog armarna om honom i en tröstande kram. Animagusen hade inte velat gå in här, han ville inte röra något, han ville minnas det så som det var. Remus kände hur hans axel blev blöt och förstod att Sirius grät. "Jag är ledsen" var allt Remus kunde säga. Han drog med sig Sirius ut ur rummet och stängde dörren bakom dem. De återvände till vardagsrummet och satte sig ner i soffan. De sa inget till varandra, Remus ansåg att det var bäst att låta Sirius tänka och prata när han var reda. Remus visste inte hur länge de hade suttit där utan några ord när hans vän reste sig upp  
>"Han var en idiot! Middag?" sa han sedan och försvann ut ur rummet. Remus var förvånad över hans plötsliga vändning men log ändå och följde efter till köket där maten redan stod på bordet och Remus förstod att det var magi inblandat. Han slog sig ner och Sirius var åter uppspelt och han skrattade lite.<br>"Han borde vara här nu" sa Sirius och skruvade på sig  
>"Du har inte glömt något?" frågade Remus roat och Sirius la huvudet oförstående på sned. "Ja du skulle hämta honom!"<br>Sirius slog sig för pannan, hur hade han kunnat glömma att Harry inte kunde ta sig hit själv? Han rusade upp och mot hallen och Remus kom efter honom och Sirius rusade mot dörren och Remus harklade sig lite. Sirius blev så överraskad att han åter snubblade över sina egna fötter.  
>"Det hade varit trevligt om du sa hejdå." sa Remus och hjälpte honom upp, Sirius hade även lyckats glömma att Remus skulle sova hemma i sin lägenhet ett tag eftersom de inte visste vad de skulle säga till Harry. De båda männen såg lite sorgset på varandra, egentligen ville de inte skiljas åt. "Jag kommer över i morgon och hjälper dig göra i ordning kontoret"<br>Sirius nickade och slog sedan armarna runt Remus som log mot honom.  
>"Det är bara en natt" sa Remus och försökte låta positiv även om han heller inte gillade det. Sirius nickade och lutade sig fram och deras läppar möttes i en passionerad kyss. Ingen av dem ville avsluta den, men tillslut var Sirius tvungen<br>"Jag måste gå annars tror väll Harry att jag övergivit honom" sa han sorgset och de klev ut på trappan och Sirius låste huset. Han höll Remus hand en sista gång innan de försvann åt varsitt håll.  
>Remus landade i hans mörka lägenhet som nu nästan var tom. de flesta av hans möbler var hos Sirius. Han tände lampan och hängde av sig ytterkläderna och gick mot sovrummet. Hans steg ekade mot trägolvet och han kände redan ensamheten. Han öppnade sovrumsdörren. Det ända som var kvar där inne var hans säng och en matta. Han kröp ner i sägnen och hoppades morgon dagen skulle komma snart.<br>Sirius var snart tillbaka efter ett ganska underhållande möte med Harrys släktingar. Han förstod nu varför Lily inte hade velat prata om sin syster. Han stod nu i hallen med sin gudson som såg sig nyfiket runt.  
>"Kom jag ska visa dig ditt rum" sa han vänligt och de styrde stegen upp mot andra våningen och de gick mot rummet som låg mitt i mot hans och Remus sovrum. Han öppnade dörren och lät Harry gå in först.<br>"Det är fantastiskt" sa Harry efter att han hade stängt munnen och tunghäftan hade lossnat. Rummet gick i Gryffindors-färger. Möblerna gick i en mörkare brun och på golvet låg det en stor matta. Den högra väggen hade en massa tomma ramar och Harry vände sig nyfiket mot honom  
>"Du får själv fylla dem men här är en första bild" sa Sirius vänligt och räckte över ett fotografi på hans själv, James, Lily och Remus. Harry log stort och hängde upp den på väggen och omfamnade sedan den äldre mannen.<br>"Jag låter dig packa upp så syns vi i morgon. God natt Harry" sa han vänligt  
>"God natt Sirius" svarade hans gudson och log stort. Sirius stängde dörren och återvände till sitt och Remus rum som nu var tomt. Det var underligt hur tomt det kunde kännas utan den andra mannen. Han la sig ner i den stora dubbelsängen och vände sig bort från den tomma platsen och hoppades morgondagen skulle komma snart.<p> 


	11. det kan inte sluta så här, eller?

Det hade gått några dagar sedan Harry hade flyttat in hos Sirius och trots att Remus hade varit där några gånger så kände Sirius en saknad, men de båda visste att det var bäst så här, de hade inte sagt något till Harry och de ville inte att han skulle veta om deras förhållande fören de båda visste vart de stod. Just nu satt Sirius vid köksborde med sin gudson och åt frukost. Sirius såg kanske lugn ut där han satt och läste tidningen men han höll på att explodera av längtan precis som han alltid gjorde när Remus skulle komma över. De hade inte sätts på tre dagar, vilket enligt Sirius var tre dagar för mycket. men han hade velat ha några dagar själv med Harry också innan han skulle åka hem till Weasley de sista dagarna på lovet, men först hade Harry bjudit över sina vänner. Blacksonen log när han tänkte på vilka bra vänner Harry hade fått  
>"Sirius, SIRIUS?" ropade Harry när han inte gjorde sig hörd första gången och den äldre mannen la ner tidningen och såg på sin gudson "Cara undrade om du kan hämta henne och Hermione?"<br>"Jaha var det bara det. jag trodde det brann så som du skrek" sa Sirius lite roat och Harry blev röd om kinderna men den före detta fången bara rufsade om hans hår och det ringde snart på dörren och korridoren mellan köket och ytterdörren kunde inte kännas längre. Sirius hade gett Remus lösenordet till huset för länge sedan, ett ytterst fånigt lösenord: född som en Black, dör som en Black. Sirius hade inte orkat försöka ändra det, han visste att han i så fall var tvungen att gå igenom en rad förtrollningar och förbannelser som skyddade lösenordet och han hade tyckt det var lika bra att behålla det. Husets ägare öppnade dörren och mötte sin älskandes blick och kramade lätt hans hand innan han släppte in honom och Harry kom ut ur käket för att se vem det var  
>"Hejsan Lupin" sa Harry och log, han var van vid att den andra mannen kom och hjälpte till med att fixa huset, vilket han inte tyckte var konstigt han hade också bett sina bästa vänner om hjälp om han hade haft ett hus.<br>"God morgon, Harry" svarade den före detta professorn och hängde av sig höstkappan och steg in  
>"Vad ska ni göra idag?" frågade Harry nyfiket och såg på de båda männen<br>"Ja innan jag hämtar dina kompisar tänker vi börja fixa kontoret" sa Sirius och Harry nickade och gick sedan upp till sitt rum för att besvara breven och de båda männen gick in på det fallfärdiga kontoret och Remus suckade  
>"Det här lär ta tid" sa han och Sirius nickade<br>"Lika bra att vi börjar då" sa Sirius och tittade på allt skräp som fanns där inne  
>"Innan vi börjar vill jag göra en sak" sa Remus och animagusen la huvudet undrande på sned och Remus stängde dörren och drog sedan Sirius till sig och kysste honom mjukt men passionerat och när de avslutade kyssen var bådas kinder röda men de log.<br>"Ska vi sätta igång?" frågade varulven och Sirius kunde bara nicka. De öppnade några lådor och tittade igenom dem, men de var mest gamla papper och brev från släktingar, några fotton på bortglömda personer och så lite pennor och grejer, Sirius bestämde sig för att slänga allt. Några timmar senare var alla lådor tömda, de tråkiga möblerna utslängda och rummet tomt  
>"Det gjorde vi bra" sa Sirius och le en arm runt Remus axlar och han slöt ögonen en sekund och bara njöt av den andras beskrivning och nickade som svar<br>"Sirius?" hörde de en röst bakom sig och vände sig mot Harry och släppte varandra men gudson verkade inte fästa någon uppmärksamhet vid det. "Kan du hämta mina vänner snart? Ron kommer hit om en stund med flampulver" frågade Harry snällt och Sirius nickade  
>"Ja då åker jag väll, klarar ni er?" frågade Sirius de andra två<br>"Vi klarade oss utan dig i tolv år så vi klarar nog en halvtimme" sa varulven retsamt och animagusen räckte ut tungan och försvann och de andra två som stod kvar i rummet skrattade.  
>"Jag går till vardagsrummet och väntar på Ron" sa Harry och Remus nickade och stannade kvar i rummet och gick fram till fönstret och tittade ut. Han undrade om Harry misstänkte något, eller om de bara inbillade sig? Eller om Harry kanske visste och inte sa något för artighetsskull eller för att han inte ville veta, tänk om det var så att han inte vågade fråga för att han i så fall inte skulle gilla honom mer eller ännu värre Sirius. Tiden gick och Remus rörde inte på sig utan hans blick var fäst på något utananför fönstret. Någon stans långt borta hörde han röster och förstod att de andra var tillbaka och att han inte längre kunde stå kvar i rummet, han gick mot köket och såg sin älskande och sina fyra före detta elever sitta där<br>"Jag tyckte väll att jag hörde röster" sa Remus och Cara vände sig om mot honom  
>"Tjenanixen, Remus" sa hon och gav honom ett stort leende<br>"Nej men vi verkar ha storfrämmat" skrattade han och tog fram några tekoppar och satte på vattnet och gav sedan Sirius ett litet leende och han besvarade det. Cara såg granskande på dem men sa inget  
>"Remus hjälper till att fixa huset" sa Harry till sina vänner och ingen av de båda männen invände, de visste att de egentligen borde berättat hur det låg till men ingen av dem hade kunnat<br>"Fattar ni att vi ska få gå på världsmästerskapen i quidditch i morgon, mamma ville att vi skulle vara hemma vid sju tiden" sa Ron och de fyra barnen nickade. "Hur tror ni det går?"  
>Ron och Harry började genast diskutera quidditch och Remus log lite roat innan Hermione började prata med honom om den kommande terminen och han slogs åter över hur lik honom hon var, han hörde Sirius skratta åt något och sedan hur han började prata med Cara<br>"Jag kan visa dig huset" sa han och de reste sig och började vandra runt i det halvklara huset.  
>"Jag hade också rymt hemifrån om jag hade bott här" sa Cara lätt och Sirius nickade, han slog över hur lika de två var. De styrde stegen mot ett rum med ett stort släktträd.<br>"Jag hade glömt att du är släkt med Draco" sa Cara efter att ha studerat det en stund  
>"Ja vi pratar ju knappast om varandra" svarade Sirius bittert och försökte förtränga den delen av släkten som han avskydde<br>"Du är ju inte med?" sa Cara lite förvånat och Sirius ryckte på axlarna  
>"Jag var här men min kära mor brände bort mig efter att jag rymt hemifrån, precis som hon brände bort Andromeda efter att hon hade gift sig med en mugglare" sa Sirius och himlade med ögonen<br>"Vad hände med din bror?" frågade Cara försiktigt och Sirius slängde en blick på bilden av hans yngre bror och mötte sedan Caras blick  
>"Det önskade jag att du visste?" sa Sirius och det tog en stund för henne att förstå vad han hade menat<br>"REMUS JOHN LUPIN" ropade Cara och Sirius hoppade till lite men log sedan och Remus kom springande men stannade när han upptäckte att rummets innehavare stod mitt i rummet och log  
>"Jag trodde det hade hänt något" sa han oroligt och såg på dem båda<br>"Ja det beror väll på hur man ser det. Hur kunde du berätta för honom?" sa Cara förtvivlat. Först förstod inte Remus alls vad hon menade men sänkte sedan blicken. Han borde vetat att hon inte skulle ta det så bra och kunde han klandra henne? de flesta människor skulle inte lite på henne, han hade definitivt inte gjort det om Dumbledore inte sagt att till honom att ge henne en chans och han hade motvilligt gjort det, nu visste han bättre men hon visste inte att Sirius hade accepterat det. Han slängde en bedjande blick på Sirius  
>"Det gör inget" sa Sirius och la en hand på Caras axel och hon gav honom en överraskande blick<br>"Säkert?" sa hon förvånat  
>"Man väljer inte sina föräldrar, precis som du sa till mig" sa han och gav henne ett leende<br>"Tack" sa hon uppriktigt och log sedan mot Remus som andades ut  
>"Det gör inget att du berättade, jag vill bara inte att folk ska veta eftersom jag då inte kan få ett normalt liv! Jag menar folk ser mig direkt som en kopia av Voldemort när de vet." sa hon sorgset och Remus kände sig fortfarande lite skyldig, hon hade hjälpt dem båda, trots det så hade han avslöjat hennes hemlighet trotts att han lovat att inget säga<br>"Jag förstår det. Men jag trodde först Remus drev med mig, jag kunde aldrig se dig som Voldemorts dotter" sa Sirius och såg på Cara  
>"Det är för att jag är mig själv och inte Voldemort. Jag har inga planer på att bli som min far, jag tänker gå min egen väg" sa hon bestämt och fortsatte sedan lite sorgset. "Jag vet inte vad som hände med din bror. Jag fick aldrig träffa någon av dödsätarna, ja förutom Severus då" sa hon med en axelryckning, och Sirius kände sig lite hopplös, han hade velat veta hur Regulus dog, för att han var död de kände han på sig.<br>"Tack ändå." sa Sirius och tvingade fram ett leende. De tre personerna som befann sig i rummet hörde steg utanför och snart tittade tre huvud in  
>"Tänker ni stå här hela dagen eller?" sa Harry roat och Sirius log mot sin gudson<br>"Ja vi måste åka nu" sa Ron och Cara nickade  
>"Lika bra att ni åker via flampulver eftersom ni inte kan transferera er." sa Sirius och de styrde stegen mot en brasa.<br>"Jag åker först" sa Ron och var snart borta, Harry och Hermione försvann efter honom och Cara gick mot spisen men vände sig sedan om innan hon klev in i spisen och såg allvarligt på de båda  
>"Ni måste prata med Harry snart" sa hon och de nickade. "Men prata ordentligt med varandra först" sen steg hon in i spisen och de sista ord de hörde var "Kråkboet" sen försvann hon efter de andra tre. De gamla vännerna var nu ensamma i huset igen och Sirius visste inte om han skulle vara glad för att Remus nu kunde flytta tillbaka eller för att Harry nu skulle vara borta i nästan ett år. De båda männen steg in i köket och Sirius tog bort kopparna och Remus dukade sedan fram för middagen Kraken lagat.<br>"Vi borde kanske göra som Cara sa och prata med Harry" sa Remus försiktigt samtidigt som han tog en bit kött  
>"Ja jag antar det, men jag är rädd för att han inte ska uppskatta det" sa Sirius och suckade och Remus förstod vad han menade. De åt upp maten under tystnad och lämnade sedan rummet och gick upp mot sovrummet och la sig tyst ner på sängen, ingen av dem visste vad de skulle säga. Remus funderade en stund innan han harklade sig<br>"Sirius om det nu skulle vara så att Harry inte gillar det så tänker jag inte stå i vägen för er…om det är så att han inte vill ha mig här så flyttar jag ut" sa Remus försiktigt och Sirius satte sig rakt upp i sängen  
>"Men jag vill ha dig här" sa han bestämt och Remus log svagt<br>"Jag vet det, men jag vill inte stå i vägen för dig och Harry, han behöver dig mer och jag kan inte leva med mig själv om ni måste skiljas åt på grund av mig! Jag vill inte att Harry ska hata dig" sa varulven lågt och undvek sin älskandes blick  
>"Remus John Lupin, du skulle bara våga gå någon stans! Jag vill ha dig här och ingen annan stans! Om Harry inte gillar det så får vi helt enkelt hålla det hemligt" sa Sirius och la sig bredvid Remus och kramade om honom.<br>"Ja du har väll rätt, förlåt mig" sa Remus  
>"Jag förlåter dig" sa Sirius och placerade små lätta pussar i varulvens nacke och somnade sedan med armarna runt honom rädd för att han skulle ge sig av. Remus låg dock vaken, han visste att Sirius skulle bli ledsen i fall han gav sig av, men han skulle hålla vad han sagt, om han skulle komma i vägen för Sirius och Harrys relation skulle han försvinna ur deras liv även om det skulle krossa hans hjärta att behöva lämna Tramptass. Men han ville inte vara i vägen, tänk om de skulle sluta så här? att han var tvungen att lämna Sirius, Remus började falla i en orolig sömn och de sista han tänkte var, det kan inte sluta så här, eller?<p> 


	12. att ett litet brev kan skrämma dig så

Remus vaknade på morgonen av att något kändes fel, han trevade efter Sirius hand men kunde inte finna den, Tramptass låg inte i sängen! Remus satte sig panikartat upp. Under alla år han känt den svart hårige mannen har han aldrig stigit upp tidigare än han själv. Den andra mannen fanns inte i rummet och han steg oroligt upp och snodde på sig morgonrocken och lämnade sovrummet bakom sig och började söka igenom huset men när han tjugo minuter senare kom till köket hade han fortfarande inte hittat Sirius och nu var han riktigt orolig. Han kan ju inte bara försvinna. Först tänkte han fråga Krake, men den lilla alfen gillade verken honom själv eller Sirius och eftersom Lupin inte hade någon makt över honom skulle han aldrig hjälpa honom i sökandet.  
>"Du kan ju inte bara försvinna Tramptass" sa han och slog sig bedrövat ner på en av kökets stolar och försökte finna en lösning på mysteriet. Det var då han såg brevet som stod på bordet. Det var inte särskilt stort och om han inte av en slump hade slagit ner ett glas på golvet hade han aldrig sätt det. Han tog försiktigt tag i det och undrade vem det var ifrån. Tänk om någon hade kidnappat Sirius? Remus öppnade långsamt brevet beredd på det värsta, han undrade vad som skulle stå skrivet. Han tog ett djupt andetag och började sedan läsa<p>

_Du som nu läser detta brev ska få lite information som du kan behöva för att finna den du saknar. Som du säkert har märkt är huset tomt och du kan söka igenom det igen i fall du inte tror mig men den du söker går inte att finna i detta hus. Om du nu i stället väljer att tro på mitt ord så vill jag att du ska ta på dig din kappa och bege dig till parken som ligger tre gator bort. Där kommer du få mer information om hur du ska gå vidare. Berätta inte för någon om vart du ska. Ignorerar du min varning är det du som får stå för följderna. Du har till klockan tolv på dig._

Remus satt som förstelnad. Han kunde inte tro det. någon hade tagit Sirius, hans Sirius! Han vaknade till och slängde en blick på klockan, halv tolv. Han reste sig snabbt upp och gick mot hallen och tog på sig kappan och stoppade ner brevet. Han visste vart parken låg, Sirius hade visat honom dagen efter att han flyttat in. När han började vandra ner för den blåsiga gatan undrade han hur de egentligen hade fått tag på Sirius och vem personen var? Krake kanske hade förrått honom och överlämnat honom till någon som fortfarande ansåg att Sirius var skyldig, eller kanske till någon av dödsätarna. Remus ökade stegen och ryste till och hoppades han skulle hinna.

Sirius satt på marken och hoppades Remus skulle komma. Tänk om han inte hade sätt brevet? Eller om han inte hittade hit, eller om han berättade för någon. Vad skulle då hända? Sirius visste inte utan bara hoppades Remus skulle göra som brevet sagt annars kunde det gå illa. Hans blick var fäst på grinden och bara väntade på att den välbekanta mannen skulle komma in i parken och att han faktiskt brydde sig soppas mycket att han inte skulle tveka med att komma. Tänk om Remus faktiskt struntade i honom? Tänk om han inte brydde sig lika mycket som Sirius räknat med? Vad skulle han göra då? Då skulle allt vara lönlöst. Han slängde en blick på en klocka i närheten och ryckte till när den slog sina välbekanta ljudliga tolv slag. Han såg inte varulven och vred lite på sig och undrade vad som skulle hända nu. men just som visaren skulle bli en minut över tolv dök den välbekanta mannen upp, han hade fortfarande pyjamas och morgonrocken på sig under kappan och de få personerna som befann sig i parken såg undrande på honom. Sirius antog att han inte haft tillräckligt med tid att byta om utan bara rusat hit. Han undrade hur länga han letat innan han hittade brevet. Sirius såg undrande på mannen som såg sig oroligt runt i parken. och animagusen visste att han sökte efter avsändaren till brevet men Remus skulle aldrig finna honom. Sirius såg nervöst ner i marken innan han reste sig upp från filten han hade suttit på och gick mot den andra mannen.

Remus hade sprungit den sista biten rädd för vad som skulle hända i fall han kom försent till parken och nu stod han andfått och sökte med blicken efter någon som kunde vara kontaktpersonen. Han märkte att människorna i parken såg på honom och tittade ner på sina kläder och märkte nu att han fortfarande hade pyjamasen och morgonrocken på sig och över det sin kappa, han hade inte haft tid att byta om, han ville bara veta att Sirius var okej. Han svepte åter med blicken över parken och fick blinka flera gånger för att vara säker på att han sätt rätt. Sirius kom gående mot honom och han log faktiskt. Den första tanken som den före detta professorn var polyjuice-elixir. Men de verkade ändå inte troligt, varför göra sig allt detta besvär för att sedan låta någon ta Sirius plats. Han såg på mannen som kom mot honom och inväntade vad han skulle säga. Mannen som han hoppades skulle vara Sirius stannade framför honom och skruvade lite på sig  
>"Hej" sa han nervöst och Remus undrade vad som var fel<br>"Hej" sa han tveksamt och undrade om kidnapparna kanske skickat Sirius med meddelandet.  
>"Så du hittade brevet? Jag trodde nästan du hade missat det, jag kanske skulle ställt det på nattduksbordet" sa Sirius lite tveksamt och det var något som fick Remus att haja till<br>"Du skrev brevet?" sa han förvånat och Sirius nickade lite barnsligt men var inte beredd på att Remus skulle börja slå honom på bröstkorgen "Fattar du hur orolig jag var? Hur kunde du göra något sådant? Jag trodde nästan dödsätarna fått tag på dig" skrek han till den andra mannen och personerna i parken studerade dem undrande och Sirius tog tag i den andra mannens händer och höll dem i ett hårt grepp så han inte skulle kunna slå honom mer  
>"Förlåt, Måntand" sa han lite sorgset "Jag ville bara få dig att komma till parken utan att behöva be dig rakt ut" sa den andra mannen och personen som kallades Måntand såg nyfiket på honom.<br>"Varför bad du mig bara inte? var du tvungen att skrämma livet ur mig?" frågade han lite lugnare och Sirius släppte hans händer  
>"Jag ville att det skulle bli en överraskning och jag ville veta hur mycket du bryr dig om mig" sa Sirius lite osäkert<br>"Ja men du kunde väll bara lämnat ett vanligt brev" sa Remus först men förstod sedan varför han gjort det, om Remus inte hade brytt sig hade han inte agerat som han gjort "Jag bryr mig mer om dig än någon annan det är därför jag står här i pyjamas och morgonrock och det borde du veta!" sa han allvarligt men slog sedan armarna runt Sirius som förvånat besvarade kramen och log  
>"Jag var inte säkert, du skrämde mig när du pratade om att lämna mig så jag var tvungen att vara säker" sa Sirius avslutade kramen och tog den andra mannens hand och drog med honom in i skuggorna till filten han suttit på. Remus såg förvånat på frukosten som stod upp dukad på marken och Sirius satte sig och drog ner Remus i sitt knä och kysste honom<br>"Tramptass, vad ska allt detta vara bra för? Varför kunde du inte bara fixat frukost i huset?" sa Remus lite förvirrat  
>"För att jag ville komma ut därifrån och jag ville göra den har dagen speciell" sa Tramptass lite hemlighetsfullt och Remus log och satte sig sedan bredvid sin käraste och log när Sirius matade honom med en jordgubbe och skrattade sedan. Ja Sirius har alltid varit speciell och han hade inget i mot att han visade sin kärlek, han var faktiskt riktigt rörd. Ingen hade någonsin gjort något liknande för honom. Sirius hällde upp två glas champagne och skruvade sedan lite på sig och Remus undrade om han hade planerat något mer som skulle göra Remus förvirrad eller kanske orolig. Bara han inte planerade att börja med något farligt som att jaga Voldemort. Remus studerade sin vän och kärlek men han sa inget på en bra stund, han skrämde nästan Remus när han tog ett djupt andetag och mötte allvarligt hans blick och tog fram något ur fickan<br>"Remus John Lupin, vill du göra mig den äran att gifta dig med mig?" frågade Sirius nervöst och höll fram en ring i silver med en ljuslila sten i och Remus satte champagnen i halsen och stirrade bara på Sirius. Han var inte alls beredd på frågan och Sirius såg nervöst på honom. Den svart hårige mannen såg nervöst på sin käraste, han kanske hade gått för långt eller för fort fram? Han var inte säker, de enda han visste var att han vill tillbringa sitt liv med Remus. Han hoppades inte han förstört allt nu. Remus satt fortfarande och stirrade på honom  
>"Förlåt jag borde inte frågat" sa Sirius och skulle stoppa undan ringen när Remus tog tag i hans hand och log mot honom<br>"Jag vill gärna gifta mig med dig Sirius, du överraskade mig bara" sa han och lutade sig fram och kysste den andra mannen som slog armarna runt Remus och log stort mot honom när Remus drog sig tillbaka  
>"Säkert?" sa han lite osäkert "Du behöver inte om du vill"<br>"Har jag någon sin ljugit för dig?" frågade Remus och Sirius skakade tveksamt på huvudet och förstod då att Remus menade vad han sa. Sirius satte på ringen på Remus vänstra ringfinger och log när Remus satte på hans egna.  
>"Vad ska vi göra med Harry då?" frågade Remus efter en stund<br>"Jag vet inte, men om han inte accepterar det får vi väll hålla det hemligt. Jag vägrar att leva mitt liv utan dig" sa Sirius och la sig ner på filten och Remus la sig ner bredvid honom och Sirius la armarna runt honom och log av lycka.  
>Det var en blåsig men varm dag den 13 augusti som Sirius Orion Black förlovade sig med Remus John Lupin bland skuggorna av några stora träd i en liten park tre gator från deras hem.<p> 


	13. låt vindarna avgöra

Månens strålar lös in igenom fönstret på Grimmaldiplan 12 och ner på två gestalter som låg framför brasan. Den ena var en stor svart hund som nästan såg ut som grymmen, men om man kollade närmare så var det bara en stor svart hund. Bredvid honom låg något som såg ut som en varg, men ändå inte, nosen och benen var längre och den var betydligt större än en vanlig varg. Om man inte visste bättre kunde man tro att det var en varulv. Kollade man närmare såg man två ringar på gestalterna och man kunde nästan tro att djuren förlovat sig. Den svarta hunden rörde på sig och la sig på rygg och viftade på svansen och varulven la huvudet på den andras mage och det såg ut som han log. Varulvens nos nuddade den andras nos innan den slöt ögonen och somnade

Om man hade kunnat titta in genom fönstren på Grimmaldiplan skulle man bli väldigt förvånad när det låg två män på exakt samma ställe där de två djuren legat förgående natt. Den brunhårige vaknade till och satte sig yrvaket upp och tittade ner på de andra mannen som låg på rygg  
>"Du ser ut som en hund när du sover med Tramptass" sa mannen för sig själv och log sen elakt och bestämde sig för att kittla sin vän.<br>"Aiiiih" skrek mannen och började försöka skydda sig från den andras fingrar "Måntand sluta" sa han mellan skrattanfallen och mannen som kallades Måntand slutade  
>"God morgon Sirius" sa han och kysste mannen som låg på golvet och reste sig sedan<br>"God morgon" muttrade Sirius lite surt, han var inte så glad att bli väckt genom att någon kittlade honom, men han smälte snart när den andra mannens läppar mötte hans. Sirius kunde egentligen inte vara sur på Remus. Han såg efter sin fästman när han lämnade vardagsrummet och reste sig sedan trött upp och sträckte på sig. Han förstod inte varför de hade lagt sig på golvet, det var oerhört obekvämt att vakna så på morgonen. Han gick mot köket där Remus nu satt med tidningen och drack te och såg så där vuxen ut som Sirius egentligen också borde göra. Men det låg inte i Sirius natur att vara vuxen. Han slog sig ner och tog en kopp kaffe och trummade otåligt med fingrarna mot bordet, han hade tråkigt och ville att Remus skulle förstå det.  
>Mannen bakom tidningen förstod mycket väl vad Sirius ville men han tänkte inte underhålla honom nu, han tänkte retas med honom och fortsatte läsa<br>"Tror du Harry och de andra kommer få det roligt idag?" frågade Sirius och tänkte på att quidditchfinalen i VM skulle spelas idag  
>"mm" svarade Remus retsamt och fick bita sig i läppen för att inte skratta<br>"Det är i alla fall fint väder för en quidditch match" sa Tramptass och försökte på Remus uppmärksamhet men han var fullt upptagen med tidningen och Sirius undrade om han ens skulle märka om han började dansa  
>"mm jätte fint" sa Remus och försökte verkligen koncentrera sig på att läsa och hörde hur Black sonen reste sig och surt lämnade rummet. Remus kanske hade gått för långt? Nej inte egentligen, Sirius retas ju jämt med honom så nu var det hans tur. Varulven la ner tidningen och reste sig långsamt upp och gick ut ur köket men snubblade snart över en tråd som Sirius hade spänt utanför dörren. Den andra mannen stod i trappan och skrattade och Remus såg surt på honom<br>"morhf" sa Remus och kände blodet rinna från näsan och Sirius slutade skratta och gick ner till de andra mannen  
>"Förlåt Måntand" sa han och log ursäktande och tog fram staven och stoppade blodflödet och tog sen bort blodet<br>"mm du är förlåten. Vad sägs om att inte retas mer idag?" sa Remus och reste sig upp  
>"Retades du med mig?" sa husets ägare förvånat och den andra mannen nickade och Sirius sken upp "Jag fattade inte det, jag trodde du blev trött på mig"<br>"Det finns gånger då jag vill slå dig i huvudet med en hammare men jag blir aldrig trött på dig" sa Remus kärleksfullt och tog den andra mannens hand och de gick upp till övervåningen och bytte om från pyjamas.  
>"Så vad ska vi göra idag då?" frågade Remus sin fästman som stod och stirrade på en tavla av deras två avlidna vänner "jorden anropar Sirius" sa han men ingen reaktion. Varulven gick fram till den svarthårige mannen och la händerna runt hans midja<br>"Va? Sa du något?" frågade Sirius  
>"Ja tänk att jag gjorde det. vad är det som får Sirius att helt utesluta mig ur sina tankar?" frågade Remus nyfiket<br>"James och Lily. Kan vi inte besöka deras grav?" frågade Sirius och vände sig om mot Remus som log  
>"Självklart." sa han och tog Sirius hand och de gick mot ytterdörren och tog på sig varsin jacka och gick sen ut genom dörren och transfererade sig till Godrics Hallow. Den lilla staden låg tyst och Sirius höll Remus hand i ett järngrepp och gick sen försiktigt in på kyrkogården och de letade upp makarna Potters grav. Sirius såg ner på graven med de två namnen<p>

_James Potter, född 27 mars 1960. död 31 oktober 1981  
>Lily Potter, född 30 januari. Död 31 oktober<em>

Sirius såg ner på de två namnen och slängde sig sen i famnen på Remus som höll på att ramla omkull. Han kände sin axel bli våt och varulven visste att Sirius fortfarande anklagade sig själv för mordet på deras bästa vänner och han försökte trösta sin älskande så gott han kunde  
>"Jag saknar dem med" sa han tyst till Sirius som snyftade till och sen torkade tårarna och nickade<br>"Förlåt" sa han skamset  
>"Det är inget att be om ursäkt för, du får gråta på min axel så ofta du behöver" sa Remus och trollade sen fram en krans av silvergran och Sirius la en bukett rosor på graven och tände ett ljus. En bit bort gick ett par förbi och de såg på de båda vännerna och muttrade något och Sirius vände sig argt mot dem<br>"Sirius nej!" sa Remus och stoppade honom när han försökte gå "du vet inte ens vad de sa"  
>"Säkert något nedvärderande" sa Sirius argt och försökte komma loss från Remus<br>"Det vet du inte, släpp det bara" sa Remus och Sirius lugnade ner sig. Varulven visste att hans vän ogillade när folk sa något om deras förhållande, det var en annan anledning till att det inte sagt något till Harry, Sirius skulle aldrig kunna välja mellan sin gudson och sitt livs kärlek. De båda männen vände sig om mot graven  
>"Vi saknar er mer än ni tror" sa Remus och tog Sirius hand<br>"Jag önskar att ni hade fått vara här, livet är verkligen inte rättvist! Men vi tänkte berätta för att vi har förlovat oss och att Harry bor med oss och har det bra" sa Sirius och log "fast han vet inget om oss, vi har inte vågat berätta"  
>"Vi önskar ni var här så ni kunde hjälpa oss" sa Remus och log mot graven<br>"Tycker ni att vi borde berätta?" sa Sirius och såg ner på graven och just då kom en varm vind och förde paret närmare varandra och de log mot varandra "Jag antar att det var ett ja" sa Sirius  
>"Ja det var det" sa Remus och kysste den andra mannen och log sen mot graven "tack" sa han<br>Det var så det gick till den dagen en vind med lite hjälp från Lily och James fick bestämma att Harry skulle få reda på att hans gudfar älskar Remus John Lupin och tänkte gifta sig med honom.


	14. Och ni har inte berättat för mig?

Remus låg i sängen och drog sig när en stor svart hund hoppade upp i sängen och släppte ner en tidning innan hunden förvandlades till en otålig Sirius som började gå fram och tillbaka över golvet  
>"Han kanske är tillbaka" sa Sirius "jag skulle inte släppt iväg Harry och hon kan lika väl vara inblandad i det här" sa Sirius och Remus förstod inte alls vad han pratade om, han var fortfarande sömnig och Sirius bara malde på om en massa saker som han inte alls fick ihop<br>"Sirius lugna ner dig lite, jag förstår inte vad du pratar om" sa Remus och kvävde en gäspning och tog upp tidningen som Sirius släppt på sängen och läste huvudartikeln om Quidditch-vm:et och huvudrubriken var inte att Irland vann, Remus förstod vad Sirius pratade om  
>"Lugna dig lite nu, hade han kommit tillbaka hade han inte gjort det på det här sättet och det vet du! Det är inte Voldemort stil, jag tror mer det är nån av hans gamla "vänner som har roat sig" sa Remus och reste sig upp ur sängen "du hade inte kunnat hindra Harry och Cara är nog inte inblandad, hon skulle inte utsätta sina vänner för fara! Det vet du med, hon hade inte gått igenom allt besvär att hjälpa oss innan sommaren om Voldemort ändå skulle komma tillbaka och döda dem nu" sa Remus och la en lugnande arm runt sin fästman<br>"Du har väll antagligen rätt, jag blev väll bara lite orolig och nej jag hade nog inte kunnat stoppa Harry, han är för mycket som sin far" skrattade Sirius "förresten god morgon" sa han och kysste Remus och de gick ner till köket där Krake stod och muttrade  
>"avskum, de smutsar ner namnet Black" muttrade Krake<br>"Håll tyst bara" sa Sirius surt och satte sig ner och tog en kopp tea och Remus små log över sin kopp "kan vi besöka Harry oh de andra, jag vill försäkra mig om att de är okej" sa Sirius  
>"Jag undrade när du skulle fråga" sa Remus och hann inte säga något mer innan Sirius reste sig upp och tog med en smörgås och rusade ut ur rummet<br>"Kommer du?" sa Sirius och var borta och Remus skrattade och reste sig upp han med, han började vänja sig vid Sirius impulsiva sätt. Han följde efter honom upp till sovrummet och de bytte om och gjorde sig i ordning innan de transfererade sig till Kråkboet och knackade på  
>"Nej men tjena Sirius och Professorn" sa Fred när han öppnade dörren<br>"Hej på dig" sa Sirius och flinade och de gick in och de andra satt vid köksbordet  
>"Sirius" sa Harry glatt och reste sig upp<br>"Ja eftersom de andra glömmer dig Remus får jag hälsa på dig" sa Cara leende och Remus log, hon var som hon var  
>"Trevligt att inte bli helt bortglömd" sa han och Molly dukade fram till dem med och paret log sig ner.<br>"Vi ville bara veta att ni var okej och vad som hände" sa Sirius och tog glatt en till smörgås och Harry började berätta och Remus studerade Cara. Han såg att hon tänkte på något annat men han sa inget  
>"Skönt att höra att ni inte kom till skada" sa Remus och drack upp teet<br>"Harry får vi prata med dig ensam lite?" sa Sirius och såg på sin gudson som nikade lite förvånat och följde med dem ut till vardagsrummet och såg på dem  
>"Vi vill berätta något för dig som vi antagligen borde sagt för länge sedan" sa Remus<br>"Är det något om mina föräldrar?" sa Harry undrande  
>"Nej, det är något om oss" började Sirius oh tog ett djupt andetag "innan jag försvann träffades jag och Remus en del och ja vi blev ett par" sa han försiktigt och Harry bara stirrade på dem<br>"jag har alltid gillat Sirius och det var anledningen till att jag inte talade om för någon att han var animagus, jag trodde inte han var kapabel till att döda någon" sa Remus oh visste nu att han haft rätt "och efter att han blev fri så blev vi ett par igen" sa Remus och Harry stirrade fortfarande bara på dem  
>"Och jag friade till honom och Remus sa ja" Sirius röst var stadig när han mötte sin gudsons blick<br>"Du gjorde vad?" sa Harry tillslut "Ni är ett par och ni har inte sagt något?" sa han argt och Remus mötte oroligt Sirius blick "jag kan inte tro det, jag vill inte prata med nån av er just nu" sa Harry och lämnade rummet  
>"Vad gör vi nu?" sa Sirius besviket och såg efter sin gudson som lämnade huset<br>"Ni ger honom tid" sa en röst bakom dem och de såg Cara stå där, hon kom fram och satte sig mitt i mot dem "ni kunde sagt det lite smidigare eller inte väntat så länge, men ge det tid och jag ska försöka prata med honom" sa hon  
>"Tack, det hade varit till stor hjälp" sa Sirius och såg sen allvarligt på henne "är Voldemort på väg tillbaka?" viskade han och hon såg på dem och log<br>"Inte vad jag vet, om han är på väg tillbaka så har han inte sagt det till mig" sa hon oh såg lite besviken ut "ledsen, men jag har inte pratat med honom på tre år" sa hon lite sorgset och ingen av de båda männen visste inte vad de skulle säga  
>"Det ordnar sig" sa Remus lite tröstande<br>"Ja det gör det alltid, nej nu måste jag packa. Ha det så bra mina herrar och ge Harry lite tid" sa hon och hoppade upp och gav dem varsin kram innan hon försvann  
>"Hon är verkligen speciell" sa Sirius roat<br>"Ja inte som sin far i alla fall" sa Remus och de reste sig upp "vi borde åka hem och låta Harry tänka" sa Remus och Sirius nickade  
>"Vi åker nu Molly, tack för maten. Hälsa Harry att han kan skriva om det är något" sa Sirius till Molly i köket<br>"ta hand om er nu och ät ordentligt" sa Molly och Remus kunde inte låta bli att skratta, hon ansåg alltid att man åt för lite, de nickade och transfererade sig hem.  
>"Tror du Harry förlåter oss?" frågade Sirius<br>"Jag hoppas det" sa Remus och tänkte på sitt löfte, om Harry inte ville att Remus skulle vara med Sirius skulle han försvinna.  
>"tänk inte ens tanken" sa Sirius och höll fast Remus som inte kunde låta bli att skratta när Sirius drog ner dem båda på matten<br>"jag ska inte gå" sa Remus och Sirius log och förvandlade sig till en hund och Remus la huvudet på hans mage oh tog upp en bok utan att egentligen läsa vad som stod. Han hörde hur Sirius somnade och han stirrade rakt fram  
>"Jag hoppas Harry ändrar sig för jag vill inte förlora dig Sirius" sa Remus lågt innan han somnade han med<p> 


	15. vart kommer maten ifrån?

Sirius låg på soffan och stirrade upp i taket och hörde Remus på övervåningen. Sirius var tvungen att berömma honom för att han stod ut med honom. Remus städade övervåningen och han hade inte velat ha Sirius hjälp  
>"Du gör mer skada än nytta så gå och lek på nedervåningen, men våga inte stöka ner!" hade Remus sagt och Sirius hade lydigt gått ner och lagt sig på soffan. Han var orolig över att Harry inte hade svarat dem och att Remus skulle lämna honom. Han skulle inte klara av att förlora nån av dem. Han hörde hur Remus svor vilket inte var ofta och han antog att han försökte få ordning på Sirius saker. Animagusen satte sig upp, han borde verkligen visa varulven sin uppskattning<br>"Jag ska laga honom middag" sa han leende och hoppade upp ur soffan och gick ut i köket bara för att finna ett tomt kylskåp och han kliade sig i huvudet  
>"Vad gör jag nu då? Vart kommer amten ifrån egentligen?" sa Sirius, det fanns alltid mat i kylen nästan som om den kom dit av sig själv. Sirius försökte minnas och log sen, Remus hade kommit hem med maten i tygkassar och det betydde att det måste finnas en affär i närheten. Han gick ut i hallen och öppnade den översta byrålådan och tog fram mugglarpengar, de såg verkligen konstiga ut men han stoppade dem i byxfikan och gick sen ut ur huset och gatan ner. Så vart kunde den där affären ligga? Han hade inte utforskat kvarteret så nog som han kanske borde ha gjort. Han svängde runt ett hörn och log när han såg den. Han gick mot den och såg förvånat på dörrarna när de gled upp automatiskt och han steg in och såg sig omkring. Vad skulle han laga egentligen? Matlagning var inte hans starka sida, men hur svårt kunde det egentligen vara? Han gick till köttdisken och såg ner på allt, så här såg de inte ut när de låg på tallriken. Det här kanske skulle bli svårare än han trott<br>"Behöver du hjälp lille vän?" frågade en äldre dam och kom fram till honom, och han tänkte först fnysa när han blev kallad lilla vän men log sen och nickade  
>"Så vad ska du laga?" frågade damen<br>"Jag ska bjuda en…öh vän på middag" sa Black sonen och ansåg att det var bäst att inte berätta om Remus  
>"Oh jag förstår en dejt" sa damen leende och såg på honom "första gången du lagar mat?" frågade hon och animagusen nickade<br>"Då rekommenderar jag något enkelt, ta revbensspjäll" sa hon och gav honom en påse med redan färdiglagat kött och han log tacksamt "Ta potatissallad till det med och ja sen får du välja ut något som hon tycker om att dricka med, det kommer gå fint unge man" sa damen och log innan hon gick vidare och Sirius log och plockade upp potatissalladen och tog sedan med sig en flaska vin och gick till kassan och ställde sig i en kö, det här gick ju riktigt bra. Han kom fram till kassören som såg på honom  
>"15 pund" sa kassören och Sirius drog upp alla pengar han hade i fickan och kassören bara stirrade på honom "det här räcker" sa hon och tog en papperslapp och Sirius stoppade tillbaka dem andra i fickan och gick sen där ifrån med ett leende, han hade handlat själv för första gången, eller ja nästan själv i alla fall. Han gick tillbaka till huset och gick in i köket och började fixa ordning allt för middagen<p>

Remus såg på deras sovrum och det var precis som under deras skoltid, hans nattduksbord och hyllor var i ordning medans Sirius såg ut som det dragit förbi ett gäng med dödsätare. Han suckade lite och gick mot Sirius hylla och svor till när allt ramlade ner  
>"Att du aldrig lär dig Sirius" sa han surt och trollade fram en sopptunna och började slänga en massa grejer och ställde sedan upp Sirius fotoalbum, hans presenter från James, fotot på dem båda, sen städade han garderoben och lät renskrubba rummet. Han steg in i badrummet och försökte att inte bli irriterad på Sirius, men just nu var det riktigt svårt. Han ställde i ordning allt och tvättade sedan av rummet. Han gick ut i hallen och in i Harrys rum men log lite när han såg att det i alla fall var i ordning. Han gick in i biblioteket och suckade igen.<br>"Hur svårt är det att ställa tillbaka böckerna?" sa Remus surt och han hoppades att Sirius inte stökat ner på nedervåningen för i så fall skulle han kasta ut honom. Han gick ner till vardagsrummet men Sirius var inte där och han hörde honom röra sig i köket och han förberedde sig på det värsta när han steg in. Varulven stod som förstelnad i ingången när han såg att Sirius dukat fram middag. På borde låg en duk, två tallrikar, revbensspjäll, potatissallad, vin och levande ljus.  
>"Remus" sa Sirius glatt och kramade om honom<br>"Gjorde du allt det här själv?" sa Remus och kramade om honom  
>"Ja jag gick till och med och handlade. Jag ville överraska dig, du städade faktiskt och du gör en massa saker för mig" sa Sirius och kysste honom och ledde honom till stolen och Remus satte sig ner och Sirius satte sig mitt i mot och hällde upp vin till dem.<br>"Du hade inte behövt" sa Remus och tog för sig av maten. Han gillade faktiskt att Sirius hade gjort det här för honom  
>"Nej men jag ville göra det" sa han leende och var riktigt stolt över att han faktiskt hade klarat av det. han lyfte sitt vinglas och såg på Remus "för oss, för en underbar framtid tillsammans och för att vi alltid ska vara tillsammans" sa han leende och Remus log och skålade med honom. Framtiden var deras, och bara deras<p> 


	16. Om människor fortfarande levde

Remus smällde igen dörren till huset och stormade ut på gatan, den här gången hade Sirius gått för långt! Han var så arg på honom, argare än någonsin! Hur kunde han göra så? Remus ville skrika, han ville förstöra något men han kunde inte, inte utan att dra uppmärksamhet till sig. Han gick gatan ner utan att veta vart han var på väg. Han trodde aldrig att han kunde bli arg på animagusen, tänk vad fel han haft. Han skulle kunna likt på Sirius och så gör han så här! Vad är vitsen med att fria om man ändå skall förråda den man älskar? Remus var så förvirrad, han märkte knappt när han stötte ihop med någon, han mumlade ett irriterat förlåt och gick sen vidare. Han kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken men han ville inte gråta för Sirius skull. Han gick in i en gränd och slog näven i teglet och kände smärtan när benen knäcktes och tårarna kom rinnande, han visste inte om han grät för smärtan eller för Sirius handlande. Han skrek till och några förbipasserande kollade på honom men han bara svor till och de återgick till sitt eget. Remus behövde prata med någon! Han önskade Lily varit i livet hon var den som var bra på sådant här. Han insåg precis att han inte egentligen hade någon som han kunde prata med, den första som kom upp var faktiskt Cara men han kunde inte störa henne. Hon var redan tillbaka på Hogwarts och hon hade säkert sina egna problem. Han suckade lite, hon var som Lily, en människa som löste folks problem och alltid fanns där och plockade upp spillrorna från människors liv och klistrade ihop dem och lagade allt. Hon kunde bygga ett slott av en sten, få det att regna av en droppe vatten och måla hela himlen blå, hon var verkligen fantastisk och han undrade vad som skulle hända när henens far kom tillbaka. Den sidan hon övergav var dömda till att förlora. Han reste sig upp och stirrade på handen som blödde men han orkade inte bry sig just nu, smärtan han kände inombords värkte mer än smärtan i handen. Han var tvungen att försöka prata med henne. Han transfererade sig till Hogsmead och gick mot skolan och genom grinden. Han undrade vad han skulle göra nu, han kunde knappast bara klampa in mitt i sorteringen, men turen var på hans sida Flitwick var just på väg in  
>"Remus vad gör du här?" frågade Flitwick<br>"Jag hoppades få prata med Cara… öh miss Riddle" sa han och Flitwick såg undrande på honom men sa inget  
>"Jag skall se om jag får tag på henne, det är kul att se dig i alla fall. Jag hoppas du och Black har det bra. Det måste varit skönt att fått tillbaka en av sina vänner i alla fall" sa professorn<br>"Ja det är det" sa Remus bara och log svagt innan den lilla mannen försvann in i salen och en kort stund senare kom Cara ut ur salen och hon såg förskräckt på honom  
>"Herregud vad har du gjort Remus" sa hon förskrcäkt och såg på handen och tog fram sin stav och började hela den<br>"Förlåt att jag drog bort dig från sorteringen" sa han ursäktande  
>"Egentligen räddade du mig, det var lite väl tråkigt" sa Cara och log, typiskt henne att vara artig "men vad har hänt, varför är du här?" sa hon och tog med honom ut på området<br>"Jag behövde någon att prata med och du var den enda jag kom på, jag hoppas inte du misstycker" sa han ursäktande  
>"Nej men självklart inte, jag är bara glad om jag kan hjälpa till" sa hon leende, Remus såg på henne och nickade. Cara var som hon var och just nu var han tacksam för det. De stannade vid sjön och han stirrade ut över den och såg på handen, den var som ny hon hade gjort ett bra jobb<br>"Det gäller Sirius" sa han och tog ett djupt andetag och Cara såg på honom, Remus antog att hon hade misstänkt det. Ibland kändes det som hon visste vad som hade hänt innan man sa det. "han kysste en annan" sa Remus lågt  
>"Han gjorde vad?" sa hon förvånat och försökte samla sig "är han dum i huvudet?" frågade hon och såg på honom. Det var kanske inte reaktionen Remus hade förväntat sig av sin gamla elev "förlåt men jag blev bara lite förvånad, ta allt från början nu" sa hon och de satte sig ner på stranden<br>"jag vet egentligen inte vad som hände. Vi bestämde oss för att ha en fest hemma hos oss, egentligen är vi väll för gamla för det men vi ville träffa gamla vänner och ja bara minnas den gamla goda tiden" började Remus och Cara nickade förstående. "det gick väll lite över styr, men det hörde väll till den gamla goda tiden det med, och jag borde vetat bättre än att låta Sirius vandra iväg själ det slutade alltid med att han hamnade i nån annans säng, jag borde lärt mig vid det här laget men jag litade väll helt enkelt på honom. Men när jag gick för att leta upp honom hittade jag honom hånglandes med en tjej" sa han lågt och kände sig så korkad för att han inte förstått att det skulle hända  
>"Först och främst är det verkligen inte ditt fel Remus! Du är inte Sirius barnvakt! Du skall kunna lita på honom! För det andra borde ni kanske ta en paus från varandra. Du älskar väll honom fortfarande?" frågade Cara<br>"Det är väll klart" sa Remus och såg på henne, trodde hon något annat  
>"Precis, men förlåt honom inte bara så där, ge honom tid att tänka och känn efter själv. När du känner att du är redo att prata med honom om det så gör det. Chansen är att ni förstör något om ni pratar nu och om du inte vill det föreslår jag att ni är ifrån varandra ett tag" sa hon och log svagt<br>"Det är bara ett problem med den planen, jag har ingen stans att bo." sa Remus och funderade men Cara log  
>"Om du aldrig säger något till Sev kan du få låna hans hus" sa hon leende<br>"Det kan jag inte" sa han bestämt  
>"Du får låna mitt rum, det är ju ändå mitt" sa hon leende och Remus nickade tacksamt "du måste dock säga hesha shasija" för att komma in till mitt rum<br>"va?" sa Remus undrande  
>"ormspråk" sa hon bara och han var väll inte egentligen förvånad<br>"Är du säker på att det går bra?" frågade han  
>"Helt säker, vad har man inte vänner till?" sa hon och reste sig upp och gav honom en nyckel till huset<br>"Jag uppskattar det verkligen, tack för allt och förlåt för att jag kom och avbröt dig mitt i festen" sa han  
>"men be inte om ursäkt, jag finns alltid till hands, jag vet att du gör det samma för mig. Jag hoppas att det löser sig, det gör jag verkligen" sa Cara och kramade om honom och gick sen in på slottet. Remus såg på nyckeln och gick mot grinden, och transfererade sig när han kom bort från området och stod snart utanför Snapes hus. Det kändes lite konstigt att gå in i hans hem, de hade aldrig varit vänner och det kändes som om han inkräktade men Cara sa att det var okej och han behövde sova nån stans. Han tog ett djupt andetag och låste upp dörren och gick in sen. Att säga att han inte fick en chock vore att ljuga. Det var böcker över allt, men det var ändå inte stökigt utan snarare mysigt. Han såg sig omkring och såg på köket, undra hur ofta det användes? Men konstigt nog såg det inte oanvänt ut. Han såg dock inga fler dörrar och undrade vart Caras rum låg? Han undrade om han bara skulle säga orden?<br>"hesha shasija" det tog honom ett tag att få det rätt, men det var väll inte så konstigt egentligen han kunde inte ormspråket. Han gick in genom dörren och ner för korridoren och kom sen fram till ett rum och han såg sig omkring, det var verkligen magnifikt och ja Slytherinaktigt, han log lite. Det var kanske inte så konstigt egentligen. Han såg sig omkring på allt, han var nyfiken det var han men han ville inte roat bland hennes grejer särskilt inte när hon redan hjälpt honom. Men Cara var inte vem som helst, hon var ändå hans dotter och han ville veta om det märktes när hon var själv. Han såg på böckerna och allt som låg framme men de visade bara att hon studerade. Han såg på klockan som visade mycket och bestämde sig för att sova. Han kröp ner i sängen, han borde sovit bredvid Sirius, men han hade svikit honom. Han slöt ögonen och kände tårarna rinna längs kinderna och han försökte somna

Sirius hade sprungit efter Remus men han hade snart försvunnit in i folkmassan. Hur kunde han vara så korkad? Hade han förstört allt nu? Varför kunde han bara inte vara nykter och se till att inte göra något dumt? Han började skicka hem folk och skyllde på att han började må lite väl illa och de skrattade  
>"Ja du är inte lika ung som du var Sirius" skrattade John och Black sonen bara nickade och när huset var tomt, skrek han högt. Hur kunde han vara en sån idiot? Han älskade Remus kunde han bara inte låta allt vara bra då? Kunde han inte bara vara glad för det han hade. Han slog ner alla glas från bordet och svor till när han skar sig. Det här var den värsta dagen i hans liv. Han hade sårat Remus, och förstört allt de byggt upp. Han gick surt upp till deras rum. Han önskade James var vid liv, han hade behövt prata med honom, som han alltid gjort förr. Han slängde sig på deras säng och kände saknaden av Remus. Han behövde prata med någon, kanske Cara? Nej han tänkte inte störa henne idag, inte på första dagen på skolan och Remus hade säkert redan pratat med henne och då tog hon hans parti.<br>"Jag får skylla mig själv" sa Sirius  
>"Ja det får du" sa en välbekant röst och han såg faktiskt Cara stå där<br>"va? Hur kom du in?" frågade han förvirrat  
>"jag har mina knep, men det var inte därför jag kom hit. Du sårade honom rejält" sa hon och satte sig på sängen<br>"Tror du inte jag vet det! Tror du inte jag vill ha det ogjort" sa Sirius sorgset  
>"Jag vet inte om du vet hur mycket Sirius. Han litade verkligen på dig och han tror att det är hans fel" sa Cara sorgset<br>"hur skulle det kunna vara de?" frågade animagusen oförstående  
>"Han anser att han borde passat dig och jag skulle tro också att du inte anser att han duger" sa hon<br>"klart han duger, or jag är en sån idiot" sa Sirius  
>"Ja just nu är du det. Men jag kom bara hit för att se till att du inte gör något dumt som skadar dig själv" sa hon<br>"varför skulle jag göra det?" frågade Sirius undrande  
>"Remus slog sönder sin hand så jag var inte säker" sa hon<br>"Han gjorde vad? Är han okej, vart är han förresten?" frågade Sirius  
>"Han är okej så oroa dig inte och jag sa åt honom att vänta några dagar med att prata med dig så ni båda fick tid att tänka. Jag vet inte vart han tog vägen" sa hon och Sirius såg besviket på henne, men hon hade nog rätt. Sirius var för full för att kunna lösa några problem<br>"Kommer han tillbaka?" frågade Sirius oroligt och hon tog hans händer  
>"Ja det gör han, men du måste förtjäna hans tillit igen och jag vet inte om du får mer än en chans till så ta vara på den" sa hon allvarligt och Sirius nickade, han skulle göra vad som helst för att få en chans till.<br>"Det skall jag" sa Sirius och log mot henne  
>"Sov nu Sirius, jag måste tillbaka till skolan och tänk dig för nästa gång" sa hon och kramade om honom och strax var hon borta. Sirius såg upp i taket. Cara hade rätt han måste förtjäna Remus tillit, det visste han, men han visste inte hur. Han la sig på sidan och försökte somna<p> 


	17. Nu är du min för alltid!

Remus satt i sängen och stirrade rakt fram, han hade drömt om Sirius och trotts det den andra mannen hade gjort saknade han honom ändå. Han såg sig runt i Caras rum och undrade vad han skulle göra. Remus tankar förde honom genast tillbaka till deras skoltid, första gången han hade förstått sina känslor för Sirius.

_Remus satt bekvämt i soffan framför brasan i Gryffindor-tornet och försökte koncentrera sig på boken han hade i knät vilket var ytterst svårt eftersom James satt och överröste Lily med kärleksord och Remus brukade inte irritera sig på sånt, men idag hade han lust att slå dem båda i huvudet, inte frö att han hade något emot dem som ett par, det var absolut inte det. Nej Remus fann faktiskt James och Lily som ett riktigt sött par, utan det var nog snarare för att han inte kunde säga små söta saker till den personen han ville, Remus ville slå sig själv i huvudet över att han hade blivit kär i Sirius av alla personer, den enda han inte kunde bli kär i. Sirius var skolans casanova och det var knappt att Remus han blinka innan Sirius hade bytt tjej och det stod väldigt klart för Remus vart Sirius stod när det gällde sin läggning. Han stirrade argt ner på boken som om det var dens fel att han inte kunde få Sirius. Han såg på klockan och började faktiskt undra vart Black sonen var någonstans. Men just som han skulle fråga de andra kom den svarthåriga pojken instapplande genom porträtthålet med en rödhårig tjej i släptåg, Remus var ganska säker på att hon hette Jillian, han gav henne en arg blick och hon vek ner blicken. Egentligen ville han bara gå fram till dem båda och putta bort Jillian och kyssa Sirius men han visste att det skulle vara en väldigt dum ide och han satt kvar på sin plats. Han hade gått igenom det här problemet hundratals gånger och alltid kommit fram till att hur han än gjorde kunde han inte få Sirius. Animagusen drog med sig tjejen mot soffan där han just satt och varulven bad en tyst bön om att de inte skulle sätta sig bredvid honom, men ingen verkade lyssna på den bönen.  
>"Tjäna Månen" sa Sirius och slog sig ner bredvid honom och log varmt mot honom, det där leendet som alltid fick honom att smälta.<br>"Hej Tramptass" sa Remus lågt och tänkte precis säga något mer när Sirius vände sig bort från honom och kysste Jillian och Remus blick mörknade.  
>"Jag går och lägger mig" sa han argt och slog ihop boken, James och Lily såg lite konstigt på honom men sa inget och han gick upp till sovsalen och slängde sig på sängen och drog täcket över huvudet, Sirius kunde såra honom mer än han anade, han förstod inte hur den andra mannen egentligen gjorde för att få hans humör att svänga så. Han hörde hur dörren öppnades och han trodde först att det var James, men hörde snart Sirius välbekanta röst.<br>"Är du okej Månen?" frågade han och drog bort täcket från hans ansikte "är det Jillian? Är du kär i henne?" frågade Sirius och Remus hade nästan lust att skratta.  
>"Nej jag är inte kär i Jillian" sa han lågt, och Sirius såg ut att fundera som om han ville säga något men sen kom på bättre tanker.<br>"Jag är ledsen om jag har försummat vår vänskap den sista tiden" sa Sirius sorgset och Remus förstod inte hur Sirius kunde vara en sådan bra vän.  
>"Det gör inget" sa Remus lågt och låtsades att det var problemet och log svagt mot Sirius.<br>"För mig gör det de, vet du vad jag sover hos dig i natt i stället för Jillian, det blir precis som förr" skrattade Sirius och Remus rodnade lite och nickade sen och Sirius kröp ner bredvid honom och drog fram Remus förråd av choklad och gav honom en bit och log sen, så där som bara Sirius kunde._

Remus vaknade ur sina tankar och reste sig upp, han förlorade nästan Sirius en gång för att han inte sa något och han tänker inte förlora honom igen! Han knöt händerna bestämt och transferade sig till Grimaldiplan 12

Sirius öppnade dörren när det knackade och han undrade vem det var, han hade ingen lust med besök just nu. Han stirrade på personen som stod utanför och sken upp när han såg att det var Remus, den enda personen han ville prata med, den enda personen han ville träffa just nu. Remus steg in genom dörren och såg allvarligt på honom.  
>"Kommer du göra om det du gjorde igår?" frågade han allvarligt och Sirius kunde bara skaka på huvudet.<br>"Kommer du svika mig på något annat sätt igen?" frågade Remus och Sirius kunde bara åter skaka på huvudet.  
>"Kan jag lite på dig?" frågade Remus och nu nickade Sirius och den andra mannen kramade om honom. "Det var allt jag ville veta" viskade han i hans öra och Sirius höll hårt om Remus, han tänkte aldrig släppa honom igen.<br>"Jag är så ledsen Remus" sa han lågt och den andra mannen tog honom på armlängdsavstånd.  
>"Jag vet det, men jag var tvungen att vara säker" sa han och kysste den andra mannen.<br>"Vart tog du vägen egentligen? Jag försökte hitta dig men jag gjorde det inte" sa Sirius och de satte sig i vardagsrummet.  
>"Jag åkte till Hogwarts för att prata med Cara och sedan fick jag låna hennes rum hos Snape" sa Remus.<br>"Hon var här igår med, ibland undrar jag om det är Lily som fötts på nytt" sa Sirius lågt.  
>"Ja det undrar jag med" sa Remus lite leende.<br>"Vad fick dig att ändra dig? att komma tillbaka?" frågade Sirius efter en stund och såg in i Remus ögon.  
>"Jag tänkte på när jag först började gilla dig och hur nära jag var att förlora dig då, och jag ville inte uppleva det igen" sa Remus och la Sirius ner på rygg i soffan "nu är du min för alltid" sa Remus och kysste honom<p> 


	18. Londons gator

När Remus vaknade på soffan var Sirius inte där och han drog filten över sig, utan kroppsvärmen från den andra mannen var rummet väldigt kallt. Han tände brasan och såg in i lågorna som hungrigt slukade trät. Han reste sig upp och svepte filten om sig så han inte skulle gå helt utan något på kroppen. Man visste aldrig i fall Sirius mot för modan bjudit in någon.  
>"Remus! Remus!" plötsligt kom den svart håriga mannen springande mot honom och snubblade över mattan och drog med sig Remus ner i fallet och Remus stönade när han slog i golvet och luften gick ur honom. "Jag fick precis ett brev från Harry!" sa Sirius och satte sig upp och viftade med pergamentet och Remus hade inte en chans att läsa vad det stod skrivet.<br>"Vad skrev han?" frågade Remus och kände med handen på sitt ömma bakhuvud.  
>"Han skriver att det inte var meningen att bli arg på oss. Han var mest rädd att han skulle hamna i skymundan och att vi inte skulle ha tid med honom. Han har nu förstått att det inte är så och han säger att så länge vi båda är lyckliga skall han inte vara i vägen och försöka dela på oss" sa Sirius snabbt och uppspelt, och den före detta professorn fick anstränga sig för att hänga med.<br>"Det var glada nyheter" sa Remus och han kände sig lättad över att han kunde stanna hos Sirius och att Harry accepterat honom. Det var nämligen en sak att acceptera honom som professor och en annan sak som sin gudfars kärlek. Remus reste sig ansträngt upp och visste att han skulle få blåmärken.  
>"Ledsen över att jag välte dig" sa Sirius och flinade stort och verkade inte det minsta ledsen över det. Remus gav honom bara en surmulen blick innan han gick in i köket för att sätta på tevatten och sedan ta något att äta.<br>"Så vad ska vi göra idag?" frågade Sirius när han nästan skuttade fram efter honom.  
>"Det är fullmåne idag har du glömt det?" frågade Remus och Sirius skakade på huvudet<br>"Klart jag inte har. Så vad skall vi göra?" frågade han uppspelt och Remus såg på honom.  
>"Vi skall stanna i huset och inte göra något alls! Inte jag i alla fall. Jag skall bara sitta här och vänta på att drycken skall komma" sa han och satte sig ner vid bordet och Sirius såg på honom. Blacksonen visste hur mycket Remus avskydde fullmånen, han ansåg att han blev ett monster men Sirius höll inte med. det var inte Remus fel att han blev det han blev, det var gammal magi som ingen kunde bryta. Han tog hans hand och tryckte den lätt och Remus gav honom ett svagt leende till svar. Tekokaren tjöt och Remus hällde upp vattnet och de åt under tystnad. Sirius betraktade hela tiden Remus och man kunde alltid se förändringarna i hans humör dagen då det blev fullmåne. Han var inte samma glada Remus. Han blev alltid dyster, nervös och fåordig, ja värre än vanligt. Sirius funderade på om han kunde göra något för att muntra upp honom, han önskade att det fanns något sätt för honom att bryta förbannelsen. Sirius dukade undan när de var klara och såg sen på Remus.<br>"Vi behöver mat, skall du följa med att handla?" frågade han men Remus bara skakade på huvudet. Sirius hade vetat att svaret skulle bli nej men han hade ändå frågat. Remus lämnade aldrig huset när det skulle bli fullmåne inte ens på dagen. Han var rädd att tappa kontrollen. Sirius förstod aldrig över vad. Blacksonen kysste varulven passionerat innan han drog på sig kappan och lämnade huset. Vinden tog genast tag i hans hår och det var först nu han förstod att hösten var på väg på riktigt. Han hörde hur en av klockorna i närheten slog tre och han förundrades över hur länge de måste ha sovit. De hade visserligen varit trötta efter allt de gjort under natten, men tre var ändå väldigt sent. Sirius kände hur de få han mötte på gatan gav honom undrande blickar och han log, förutom att han var snygg så stack hans kläder ut. Men till skillnad från många i deras samhälle orkade han inte försöka klä sig som mugglare, han hade stuckit ut mer då. Han kom fram till affären och steg in, han tog en korg och log. Han började bli bra på att handla. Han stoppade ner ett antal grönsaker i korgen som han inte visste namnet på men han visste att de var goda. Sedan gick han över till köttet och log, Sirius älskade kött, det var alltid gott och det fanns så många olika sorter. Han stoppade ner tillräckligt för att de skulle klara sig ett tag, men inte så mycket att det skulle väcka konstigt. Sedan införskaffade han de vanliga tråkiga sakerna som, mjölk, bröd och pålägg. Sedan kom Sirius till kassan, som han fortfarande hade problem med, han ansåg att mugglar pengar var väldigt svårhanterliga. De hade alldeles för många mynt och sedlar. Tanten framför honom såg undrande på honom och han låtsades vara från utlandet som han brukade och hon hjälpte honom genast och Sirius tackade henne. Han fann det alltid lika roande när människor valde att hjälpa honom med pengarna för att han låtsades vara från utlandet. Sirius packade varorna och undrade hur klockan hade hunnit bli halv fem? tar det verkligen så lång tid att handla? Sirius skakade på huvudet och började gå hemåt. Plötsligt fann han vägen blockerad av ett ungdomsgäng och han suckade, han hade inte tid med det här, han ville komma hem och se att Remus mådde bra.  
>"Ge oss bara pengarna så går det här enkelt" sa en av pojkarna och Sirius ställde ner påsarna och började skratta.<br>"Ni bråkar med fel person" sa Sirius allvarligt och pojkarna förvånades över hans plötsligt allvarliga ton.  
>"Vi är fler än dig" sa en annan av pojken och Sirius såg på honom<br>"Och jag kom precis ut ur fängelse" sa Sirius och pojkarna såg skrämt på varandra  
>"Hur skall vi veta att det är sant? Och det betyder inte att du är farlig" sa den första pojken. Sirius visste att i mugglarsamhället så kunde man sitta i fängelse för mindre brott.<br>"Jag satt där för att ha mördat mina två bästa vänner och sedan sprängt en gata med tretton människor i luften" sa han gravallvarligt, det var inte sant men det visste inte pojkarna. Och de hade bestämt sig för att ta till reträtt var bästa allternativet och de vände sig om och sprang där ifrån och Sirius tog åter upp påsarna och såg på mörkret som nu hade sänkt sig över London och han såg fullmånen som började stiga över himlavalvet och han ökade stegen för att komma hem till Remus. Han tänkte krypa ihop bredvid honom och hålla honom sällskap genom hela natten, Remus var helt ofarlig när han tog drycken. Sirius öppnade dörren och gick in. Huset låg svart och han lät dörren vara öppen tills han hade ställt ner varorna och hängt av sig kappan. Han såg en mörk skugga längre ner i korridoren  
>"Hej Remus" sa han vänligt och såg på varulven vars ögon lyste i mörkret och plötsligt tog den fart och sprang mot honom och Sirius såg skrämt på honom, om det här var Remus sätt att skämta var det inte roligt. Varulven puttade honom och han landade på rygg och han såg skrämt på tänderna som nafsade runt honom och han förstod att något var fel och försökte nå staven men innan animagusen fick tag i den tog Remus ett språng av honom och for ut genom dörren ut på Londons gator och Sirius stod förfärat kvar. Han hade släppt ut Remus på gatorna ut bland folk och natten hade precis börjat. Han kunde inte stå kvar här. Sirius förvandlade sig snabbt till hund och sprang ut ur huset för att spåra upp sin vän. Långt borta hörde han ett ylande och han hoppades att alla skulle överleva natten.<p> 


	19. Två ugglor

Sirius följde Remus spår men hur snabb han än var hann han inte ikapp varulven, men trotts att han var trött och utmattad sänkte han inte tempot. Det var hans fel att Remus var ute och han kunde aldrig förlåta sig själv om Remus bet någon. Inte för att han brydde sig om personen som skulle bli biten mer för att Remus skulle för alltid hata sig själv och Sirius kunde inte stå ut med att han var den som i så fall hade orsakat det. Han blev förfärad när han upptäckte att de var i Hyde park, det här var alldeles för nära centrum, Sirius var glad över att det var mitt i veckan, det betydde att det inte var så många människor ute under natten. Längre fram tornade slottet upp sig och han såg Remus springa åt det hållet och han ökade stegen när han såg sin fästman närma sig en av vakterna. Skräcken i vaktens ögon var påtaglig och Sirius rusade in i Remus som föll omkull på marken och vakten såg skrämt på dem. Det var egentligen inte konstigt, framför honom stod det två gigantiska hundliknande djur och vad vakten visste var minst en av dem fientligt inställda. Sirius kände smärtan i revbenen när Remus knuffade omkull honom och morrade högt och visade högtänderna. Blacksonen övervägde situationen, han ville inte skada Remus men just nu var han farlig. Animagusen stod snart på fötter igen och skakade på huvudet och såg på vakten, han fick helt enkelt strunta i att han såg att han förvandlade sig till människa. Sirius kände den välbekanta känslan hur benen blev längre och armarna kortare och hur han snart stod upp på två ben. Vakten stirrade på honom och han såg ut som om han inte kunde bestämma sig i fall han drömde eller inte. Sirius tog tag i hans gevär och kände smärtan i revbenen när han rörde sig.  
>"Skjut den" sa vakten förskräckt och Sirius såg på honom och siktade på varulven, han kunde inte ens kalla den Remus längre. Den kom närmare och han koncentrerade sig och när han tog ett språng emot honom svingade han gevärets handtag emot varulvens huvud och slog till hårt. Ett gny hördes från varulven innan den föll ihop.<br>"Varför sköt du inte?" frågade vakten förskräckt.  
>"För att han är min vän" svarade Sirius utan att se på vakten. Han försäkrade sig om att Remus var utslagen, när han låg stilla på marken såg han nästan oskyldig ut. Men Sirius viste att han inte skulle ligga stilla länge till så han drog fram sin stav och lamslog honom innan han såg på vakten "Du har aldrig sagt det här!" sa han bara hotande och mannen nickade. Det var ingen mening att Sirius ens försökte sig på en glömskeförtrollning för den hade bara gjort allt värre. Han räckte över geväret till vakten igen och tog tag i Remus och transfererade sig hem. De landade utanför dörren som fortfarande stod öppen och han gick in. Korridoren låg fortfarande svart och han tände ljuset och låste dörren noga bakom sig och tog med Remus in i vardagsrummet och la honom på golvet och la sig trött på soffan men han vågade inte somna förens Remus hade förvandlats tillbaka. Klockan slog sex och Sirius hoppades solen skulle gå upp snart. Han behövde inte vänta länge, en halvtimme senare såg han solens första strålar över Themsen och att Remus nu var sitt vanliga jag, han låg och sov som om inget hade hänt. Blacksonen la en filt över honom där han låg och la sig sedan till rätta på soffan och somnade.<p>

När Remus vaknade var klockan närmare nio och han undrade varför han låg på golvet. Han visste att det hade varit fullmåne igår, men han kunde inte minnas något, vilket var ovanligt. Remus satte sig halvt upp och försökte minnas vad de gjort, han mindes alltid något. Han såg att Sirius sov på soffan och han tänkte först väcka honom men sedan såg han blåmärken och såren han hade. Över revbenen hade han ett stort blåmärke och det såg väldigt ömt ut, Remus chansade på att han hade minst två brutna revben. Han såg sedan såret i Sirius panna, det hade blött och nu hade blodet stelnat. Den före detta professorn trollade fram en skål med varmt vatten och en trasa och började tvätta bort blodet. Vad hade han och Sirius egentligen gjort? Den svart håriga mannen sov djupt, han märkte inte ens när Remus rörde honom. Snart var vattnet rött men allt blod var borta och Remus strök sina kära över kinden och såg sedan på sig själv, han hade också flera blåmärken och var mörbultad. Han verkade inte vara i lika dåligt skick som Sirius. Hade han och Sirius slagits? Men varför skulle de göra det och varför skulle Sirius ge sig på honom när han var varulv? Plötsligt greps Remus av panik, säg inte att…att han var ute på gatorna igår? Säg inte att han skadade någon och Sirius fick hindra honom? Remus kände paniken sprida sig, han ville bara ruska om Sirius och fråga men den andra mannen såg ut att behöva vilan. Plötsligt hördes det en knackning på rutan och han såg två ugglor utanför. Långsamt reste han sig upp och gick fram för att öppna. I samma stund som rutan gled undan flög ugglorna in. Remus kände genast igen dem, ministeriets ugglor. Han teg försiktigt emot dem och öppnade det brevet med hans namn och det var som han hade misstänkt han hade varit lös på gatorna igår, han oroade sig för vad som hade hänt, tänk om han hade dödat någon eller värre bitit någon. Han hörde hur Sirius vaknade och han såg oroligt på honom.  
>"Vi har ställts inför rätta. Vi skall vara på ministeriet i morgon"<p> 


	20. åter till Azkaban?

Remus stod med brevet i handen, han förstod inte vad som gått fel? hur kunde han förvandlas till ett monster? Han drack ju drycken, sen slog det honom han hade inte fått drycken igår. Han undrade varför Severus inte kommit med den? Hade det varit avsiktigt eller en olycka?  
>"Måntand är du okej?" frågade Sirius oroligt, han hade tittat upp från tidningen och Remus stod helt stilla på golvet, till och med för Remus var det konstigt.<br>"Jag är bara nervös" sa Remus ursäktande och Sirius la ner tidningen och gick fram till honom, han placerade sina armar runt den andra mannens midja och lutade sin panna mot sin älskandes.  
>"Jag återvänder hellre till Azkaban än låter dem straffa dig" sa han uppriktigt, Remus visste att det var sant och det oroade honom, han ville inte orsaka att Sirius återvände till den plats som fortfarande gav honom mardrömmar.<br>"Jag låter inte det ske" sa Remus bestämt och Sirius log vänligt.  
>"Remus jag kan ta det! Men jag vill inte se dig brytas sönder och förlora dig själv där inne" sa Sirius och log sedan "Men nu måste vi gå om vi skall hinna" Sirius tog Remus hand och de lämnade huset för att sedan transferera sig till ministeriet. Sirius fnös när han mindes hur hans föräldrar hade sagt att han en dag skulle bli minister, det var skratt retande. Undra vad hans föräldrar skulle ha sagt om de visste vad han gjorde nu? Han och Remus gick nervöst in i hissen som skulle ta dem ner till förhörsrummet. Sirius granskade Remus som var helt tyst och han oroade sig över hur blek han var. Hissen stannade med en gnissling och de steg ur och snart stod de i förhörsrummet och Sirius var genast vaksam mot ministermännen, de hade inte trott honom för fyra år sedan när de spärrat in honom och han tvivlade på att de skulle tro dem nu, en varulv och en före detta mördare, i deras ögon. Det var lätt att ha förutfattade meningar.<br>"Så vad hände?" frågade ministermannen.  
>"Det är mitt fel! jag hade varit och handlat och jag trodde Remus tagit sin dryck så jag öppnade bara dörren och släppte ut honom. Jag borde tänkt mig för" sa Sirius och Remus tänkte säga något men Sirius avbröt honom "Jag använde en förtrollning som gjorde mig tillfälligt till en hund och jag sprang efter honom. Jag fann honom utanför Buckingham Palace, jag hindrade vakten från att skjuta honom och för att göra det var jag tyvärr tvungen att avslöja mig. Jag förvandlade mig till människa och fick Remus att tuppa av, sen tog jag med honom hem" sa Sirius enkelt och mannen framför honom vände sig mot Remus.<br>"Varför tog du inte drycken?" frågade han vasst och Remus blick var bara kall, en blick Sirius aldrig sett innan och den skrämde honom en aning.  
>"Jag fick den inte av Snape" sa han enkelt.<br>"Är det Severus Snape som tillverkar drycken?" frågade mannen och Remus nickade och mannen funderade en stund.  
>"Bet ni någon?" frågade han och såg på Sirius och Remus.<br>"Nej jag hindrade honom" sa Sirius bestämt och mannen nickade.  
>"Jag måste diskutera det här" sa han och lämnade rummet och Remus kastade en orolig blick på Sirius som kramade hans hand.<br>"Det kommer gå bra" sa Sirius och Remus lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel och Sirius förstod att han var trött, antagligen började nervositeten och bristen på sömn ta ut sin rätt. Han ville bara åka hem och sova och ta hand om Remus. han visste inte att Remus kände lika dant. Han klandrade sig själv för att han hade skadat Sirius och orsakat så mycket problem. Hans förbannelse gjorde alltid det och det var mer än en gång Remus funderat på att avsluta sitt liv så han slapp förvandlas och skada andra, men detta visste ingen annan inte ens Sirius. Remus tänkte genast på Harry, vad skulle hända med honom om de var tvungna att åka till Azkaban? Han skulle bli helt ensam igen. Remus hoppade nästan till när mannen återvände. Han såg på dem och ingen av de båda männen kunde avgöra vad han skulle säga.  
>"Vi har fattat ett beslut. Ni kommer…" började mannen och de såg nervöst på honom. Vad skulle han säga?<p> 


	21. Livet utan dig

Remus tittade på mannen framför dem. Var han tvungen att ha en paus? Kunde han inte bara säga vad som skulle hända med dem? Men Remus antog att dramatiska pauser var något som högt uppsatta människor höll på med.  
>"Vi ansåg att konsekvenserna inte var era. Ni kunde inte förutspå vad som hände och eftersom ingen blev skadad slipper ni denna gång undan med en varning" sa mannen. Remus trodde först inte att det var sant, skulle de bara få gå? Eller fanns det någon hake?<br>"Släpper ni oss bara?" frågade Sirius misstänksamt.  
>"Ja vi ser ingen anledning till att straffa er mr Black. Men om jag vore er skulle jag vara lite mer försiktig i fortsättningen" sa mannen och gav dem en allvarlig blick. En blick som genast fick Remus att tänka på skolan och McGonagall. Hon hade alltid givit dem sådana blickar när de missköt sig. Sirius reste sig upp och drog upp Måntand på fötter. Sirius vände sig om mot dörren utan att se på ministermännen, det var som om han väntade på att något skulle hända, som om allt bara varit en lögn. Remus gick som paralyserad bredvid honom och Black sonen hade lust att lägga krokben för honom, men han behärskade sig. Sirius tittade upp i rätt ögonblick för att se Lucius Malfoy komma ut från ett av rummen. Han undrade för sig själv, vad den mannen gjorde här och hur han ens var välkommen på ministeriet. Hissen förde dem till entreplan och Sirius transferade dem hem till deras hus. Han såg det inte längre som sitt, utan det var hans och Remus hus.<br>"Måntand är du vakne?" frågade Tramptass när de befann sig i vardagsrummet.  
>"Va?" sa Remus som fortfarande var helt oförstående hur de hade kunnat komma undan. "sa du något?"<br>"Nej inget viktigt" sa Tramptass och betraktade den andra mannen. Sirius slängde sig ner i soffan, hans krafter var slut. Att jaga efter Remus var ingen lättuppgift och trotts att de gjort det i unga dar så var det skillnad. Inte bara för att han så klart var äldre utan också för att han var ensam när han gjorde det.  
>"Sirius funderar du någonsin på hur livet skulle vara om jag inte fanns?" frågade Remus plötsligt. Den svarthåriga mannen slog upp ögonen och tittade på sin käraste som stod framför brasan och tittade in i elden. Ljusskenet speglades i hans ansikte och Sirius såg sorgen och oron som fanns där.<br>"Jag har faktiskt aldrig tänkt på det? Jag har så svårt att föreställa mig hur det skulle vara om du bara försvann. Trotts att jag flydde i flera år, visste jag att du fanns här hemma i England, du var inte borta helt" sa Sirius, han hävde sig upp och vilade sig på armbågarna. "Varför undrar du?" sa han oroat.  
>"Det var bara en hypotetisk fråga." sa Remus undvikande. Sanningen var att han många gånger undrat hur livet skulle vara utan honom. Hur alla runt honom skulle reagera.<br>"Du tänker väl inte försvinna? Eller ämna ta dit liv?" sa Sirius oroligt, han gillade inte alls vart det här samtalet ledde. Remus undvek att se på honom och hans oroa ökade. Det hade bara varit en halvtimme sedan de undkommit Azkaban och nu pratade Remus om att försvinna och inte finnas? "Remus se på mig" bad Sirius och Remus mötte hans blick.  
>"Jag har inga tankar på det egentligen, inte längre. Men jag hade de förr" erkände Remus. Han var förvånad över att han nämnde det alls för Sirius. Han hade dolt det så länge.<br>"Remus kom" sa Sirius mjukt och Remus tittade på honom, han gick fram till Black sonen som låg på soffan och satte sig ner. Sirius reste sig helt och slog armarna om Remus innan han drog ner honom i liggande ställning. Han la en arm runt Remus midja och lat den andra handen åka in i det bruna håret.  
>"Tvivla inte för en sekund att livet skulle vara bättre utan dig. Mitt liv skulle falla sönder. Visst jag har Harry det har jag, men det är långt ifrån samma sak." började Sirius i en långsam ton. "Du är den som jag vill vara med jämt och den som betyder mest. Utan dig skulle jag vara vilsen och utan dig hade jag med största säkerhet hamnat i Azkaban igen" sa Sirius. Remus tittade på honom.<br>"Det är bara det att ibland får jag känslan av att allt skulle vara så mycket lättare utan mig, särskilt utan min varulvsdel" sa den före detta professorn.  
>"Remus du är en av de få goda varulvarna och utan dig skulle hela deras samhälle vara förlorat" sa Sirius uppriktigt. "Men lova mig att du pratar med mig nästa gång du känner dig nere, för jag finns här för dig" sa han och kramade om honom.<br>"Jag lovar" ljög Remus, trotts att Sirius ord var välkomnande och uppriktiga visste Remus själv att han inte kunde lova något. Vad han dock visste var att han inte ville såra Sirius. Att se den andra mannen sårad var det värsta han visste.  
>"Sov nu" sa Sirius lågt och tittade ner på Remus som redan låg med slutna ögon. Sirius log när han slöt sina egna. Han visste att Remus skulle stanna hos honom för alltid, rädd för att såra honom. Och trotts att Sirius visste att det var själviskt att inte låta den andra mannen gå kunde han inte låta bli att känna lycka över det.<p> 


	22. Spelar det någon roll vad jag svarar?

Sirius stod och kramade tidningen i handen. Det gick inte längre att läsa vad det stod i den, den hade gått sönder efter att han hade slitit i den. Remus satt vid kösbordet och betraktade honom med en oroad blick. Trotts att det här var en av de dagar då Remus helst inte hade gått upp ur sängen, en av de dagar då livet kändes för jobbigt att leva. Han visste att fullmånen skulle vara här nästa natt något han inte längtade efter. Men att se Sirius så orolig, sorgsen och rädd gjorde ont i hans hjärta. Remus visste vad det handlade om, turneringen i magisktrekamp. Han hade blivit förvånad när han fått höra att Harry blivit uttagen. Det skulle inte ens vara möjligt för en fjortonåring att delta. Remus förstod Sirius oro, turneringen hade en åldersgräns av en anledning. Att Harry kunnat lägga sitt namn i bägaren var något som skulle vara omöjligt.  
>"Tror du han har en sådan dödslängtan att han ställer upp i detta farliga spel? Eller är det berömmelsen han vill ha?" frågade Sirius fortfarande stirrande ut genom fönstret. Remus sa inget på en lång stund. Han ville vara säker på att han fick det rätt.<br>"Jag tror inte Harry vill dö. Han har ingen anledning till att vilja dö. Jag kan inte förklara hur jag vet det, jag känner det bara på mig" sa Remus lågt. Han visste hur känslan av att vilja dö kändes, men han hade inte fått den känslan av Harry. "Jag tror inte heller att berömmelsen har något med det att göra. Jag tror han snarare hade velat vara mindre berömd."  
>"Men varför?" frågade Sirius och vände sig så hastigt emot Remus att hans hjärta skippade ett slag. Han hade inte varit beredd på Sirius plötsliga utfall. Remus tittade lugnande på honom och den svarthåriga mannen satte sig ner på köksstolen.<br>"Om jag skall vara ärlig tror jag inte att Harry la sitt eget namn i bägaren. Jag tror att någon annan gjorde det. Någon som behärskar svartmagi. Det kan förklara hur bägaren uppgav fyra deltagare. Den skall bara uppge tre, men om någon lurade den och fick den att tro att det skulle vara fyra deltagare och verkligen såg till att Harry blev den fjärde." sa Remus länge. Han visste att sådan magi var svår att använda, men inte omöjlig.  
>"Tror du det kan vara…" Sirius gjorde en paus och Remus förstod vem han tänkte på.<br>"Nej jag tror inte Cara gjorde det" sa Remus bestämt. Han hade ingen anledning att misstro henne.  
>"Hon är trotts allt hans dotter" sa Sirius och Remus tog hans hand.<br>"Man väljer inte sina föräldrar det vet du" började Remus lugnt "Och hon vinner inget på att låta Harry delta i ett sådant farligt spel. De är vänner och vi båda vet att hon värderar sina vänner högt!"  
>"Även vänner kan svika varandra" sa Sirius varnande och de båda tänkte på Pettigrew. Det gjorde ont att tänka på vad den mannen orsakat dem båda.<br>"Du kan inte jämföra dem båda" sa Remus lågt och Sirius ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Jag vill inte tro att hon har gjort det, jag är bara rädd att hon har gjort det" sa Sirius och Remus nickade.<br>"Jag förstår din oro, men om Cara har gjort det så får tiden visa det. Om det oroar dig kan vi åka och prata med henne" sa Remus och Sirius nickade.  
>"Det hade kanske hjälpt. Jag kan få prata med Harry också" sa Sirius och Remus nickade. De båda männen reste sig upp. Remus fattade Sirius hand och snart stod de vid skolan grindar. Remus puttade upp dem och de vandrade över skolområdet. Eleverna såg undrande på dem men de båda männen la ingen notis vid det. De gick in i skolan och började gå upp för trapporna till Gryffindortornet. De stannade framför tavlan och damen såg undrande på dem, de hade inget lösenord. En första årselev gick ut och de båda smet in uppehållsrummet. Det var överraskande tomt, men Sirius misstänkte att eleverna var ute i det varma vädret och försökte ta in så mycket de kunde av den lilla sommar som var kvar. Remus gick upp för trappan och knackade på Caras rum. Låset på dörren snärtade till och gled långsamt upp.<br>"Jag har väntat på er" sa hon lågt utan att ta blicken från elden. Remus tyckte inte att hon såg riktigt frisk ut. Hon såg trött och blek ut.  
>"Hur visste du att vi skulle komma?" frågade Sirius och stängde dörren bakom sig.<br>"För att ni bryr er om Harry och ni tror att jag kan ha för avsikt att döda honom. Eller snare du tror det Sirius. Jag klandrar dig inte, jag har den far jag har så fråga det du vill fråga" sa hon bara. Remus tittade på bilderna som fanns i rummet. Att säga att han inte var chockad vore att ljuga. Bilderna på en ung Voldemort som log, en man som lekte med sin dotter. Severus som var och handlade med Cara. Hon skrattade och Remus kunde inte låta bli att le själv. Hennes leende smittade alltid av sig.  
>"La du Harrys namn i bägaren?" frågade Sirius, trotts frågan slet Cara inte blicken från elden.<br>"Spelar det någon roll vad jag svarar? Om jag säger nej kommer du då tro mig?" frågade hon sorgset och Remus kände igen den rösten, han anade att hon hade en dag som honom, en dag då livet inte verkade vara värt att leva. Sirius svarade henne inte. Han var inte säker på i fall det skulle spela någon roll. Hon suckade och reste sig upp, hon vände sig emot dem ett kort ögonblick innan hon gick fram till fönstret. Remus hade rätt, hon hade inte sovit på ett bra tag.  
>"Jag la inte hans namn i bägaren, om du vill tro mig eller inte är upp till dig" sa hon endast. "Du vill prata med Harry, han är nere på gården, gå till honom han kan behöva ditt stöd. Han medger det inte men det smärtar honom att människor tvivlar på honom"<br>"Tack" sa Sirius endast och lämnade rummet. Remus stod kvar osäker på vad han skulle göra.  
>"Du väljer själv om du skall gå efter honom eller inte. Vad du än väljer så klarar jag mig" sa Cara och Remus var förvånad, kunde hon läsa hans tankar?<br>"Jag stannar hos dig en stund" sa han. Sirius hade inte hjälpt hennes sorg när han tvivlat på henne. Att prata med henne var det minsta han kunde göra. Hon var trotts allt ensam om att stå där hon stod. Hennes far var inte död men han pratade inte med henne. Den goda sidan litade inte på henne tillräckligt och den onda sidan visste inte om hennes existens. Remus visste inte varför men han kände medlidande med henne. Hon klagade aldrig över det, hon var alltid stark. Han antog att han som så många andra hade fattat tycke för flickan. Hon hade blivit som en lillasyster, även om hon inte var medveten om det själv. Remus satt tyst, ibland var tystnaden till större hjälp än ljudet av någons röst.


	23. Det är något du inte kan förstå

Remus hade känt en oro när han lämnat Cara, han visste inte vad det var men det kändes inte bra. Kanske berodde det på att hon varit så nere. Han tittade på Sirius och suckade. Han älskade mannen men ibland kunde han vara lite väl okänslig. Men han förstod hur svårt det måste vara för honom att lita på Cara, efter allt Voldemort gjort hans bror.  
>"Sa Harry något?" frågade Remus när han hängt av sig kappan.<br>"Inget mer än att han inte la sitt namn i bägare och att han är orolig över turneringen. Det är bara naturligt, jag sa att han kunde skriva till mig" sa Sirius och Remus nickade.  
>"Sa han vem han trodde det var som lagt i namnet?" frågade Remus när de gick ut till köket. Den före detta professorn tog fram fisk från kylen och la den i pannan. Sirius tittade på honom. "Nej du kommer inte i närheten av köket. Sist lyckades du sätta eld på äggen" sa Remus varnande och Sirius satte sig ner på en stol och tittade tjurigt på Remus.<br>"Nej han hade ingen aning. Men han trodde inte det var Cara" sa Sirius och Remus hörde att han inte trodde Harry.  
>"Vad får dig att tro att det verkligen är hon?" frågade Remus när han började koka riset.<br>"Är man dotter till Voldemort är man inte oskyldig." sa han och Remus suckade.  
>"Alla är vi skyldiga till något" sa Remus bara och Sirius muttrade något.<br>"Voldemort har velat döda Harry sedan han var en baby och du är villig att tro att hans dotter inte tänker hjälpa honom?" sa Sirius och Remus förstod att det här var något de aldrig skulle komma överrens om.  
>"Jag tror att om hon hade velat hjälpa honom hade Harry redan varit död" Remus talade lugnt och sansat, han ville inte behöva bråka med Sirius. "Men de senaste åren har hon hjälpt sina vänner och stoppat sin far. Hon har valt deras liv framför sin egen lycka"<br>"Påstår hon ja" sa Sirius och Remus märkte att han började bli irriterad. Sirius var hetlevererad det hade han alltid varit, men vissa stunder var värre än andra. Hade Sirius bestämt sig så var det svårt att få honom att ändra sig.  
>"Om hon ljuger borde Voldemort vara tillbaka" sa Remus och ställde upp maten på bordet. Sirius dukade och Remus satte sig ner.<br>"Varför väljer du hennes sida?" frågade Sirius med munnen full av mat.  
>"Jag väljer ingens sida. Du väljer Harrys sida, du har bestämt dig att hon är skyldig utan bevis. Jag hade kunnat påstå att du var dödsätare för att din bror var det, de är inget bevis men jag hade kunnat säga det. Precis som du nu säger att Cara är ond för att hennes far är det" sa Remus.<br>"Äpplet faller inte långt från trädet" svarade Sirius bara och Remus suckade. Han hade enormt tålamod men ibland tog det slut.  
>"Du menar att man inte kan vara god för att ens familj är ond? Du menar att man är ond av naturen bara för att man tillhör en viss familj, eller en viss ras" sa han och tittade på Sirius. "Om Cara är ond för att hennes far är ond, borde jag vara ond för att andra varulvar är det"<br>"Det var inte så jag menade" sa Sirius och såg sorgset på honom.  
>"Det var just så du menade. Du kan inte göra skillnad på mig och alla andra. Det trodde jag du visste" sa Remus och reste sig upp. Han mindes att Lily sagt lika dant till Snape för en massa år sedan. Han visste att Snapes känslor för henne hade varit äkta och hur sårad han hade blivit av att höra de orden. Han undrade om Sirius blev lika sårad, eller om den andra mannen inte brydde sig.<br>"Tänk på vad hon har gjort för oss, och om du fortfarande anser att hon är ond kan jag inte göra mer" sa Remus och gick mot dörren. Sirius tog tag i hans hand och stoppade honom.  
>"Varför försvarar du henne?" frågade han och Remus tittade in i Sirius gråa ögon.<br>"För att hon är som jag. När jag var i den åldern var jag redan dömd på förhand. Jag kunde själv inte känna mig älskad. Folk skydde mig för det jag var, inte vem jag var. Jag vet vad hon går igenom och jag önskar att hon slapp gå igenom det." sa han sorgset och tog sin hand från Sirius. "Du kan inte förstå för du har alltid varit den populära, även när du var misstänkt hörde jag folk som trodde det bästa om dig. Det fanns folk som stod vid din sida utan att du visste om det, jag var en av dem. Men Cara vet inte att hon har människor som står vid hennes sida, för de som brukade stå vid hennes sida börjar dra sig undan, så som du" sa Remus och Sirius tittade på honom. Han tänkte säga något men Remus hindrade honom. "Tänk på det" sedan lämnade Remus rummet. Han gick upp till deras sovrum och la sig på sängen. Det kändes smärtsamt att tänka på vad han själv fått gå igenom när han var yngre. Han hade haft turen att hans vänner hade varit förstående, han visste att Caras alla vänner inte skulle vara det. Han suckade och slöt ögonen, han behövde sova.

Sirius tittade ut genom fönstret. Remus hade lämnat honom ensam åt sina tankar. Han undrade hur Harry skulle klara sig i tuneringen. Han hade inte fått tillbaka honom endast för att se honom dö! Han åt upp maten och ställde undan resterna. Om det inte var Cara vem kunde det då vara? Snape skulle knappast göra det, han skulle inte se det sista av Lily dö. Hur mycket han än hatade mannen visste han att han inte skulle döda Harry, eller han hoppades på det. Kunde det vara Karkaroff? Nej den mannen hade lämnat dödsätarna bakom sig, att återvända till Voldemort skulle vara rena självmordet. Det kunde bara vara Cara. Hon är den enda som verkligen skulle vinna på att Voldemort återvände. Han förstod inte hur hon kunde hålla av en man som gjort så många hemska saker. Hon påstod att hon inte kände till den sidan av Voldemort, men hur kan hon ha undgått att se den sidan? Han suckade, han ville att hon skulle vara oskyldig efter det hon gjort för dem, ja för honom. Men trotts att hon hjälpt dem var hon ändå Voldemorts dotter. Sirius suckade han skulle skydda Harry mot henne. Han skulle inte låta Harry dö! Sirius gick upp efter Remus in i sovrummet. Hans käraste hade redan somnat. Sirius bytte om och kröp ner bredvid honom.  
>"Jag kan inget annat göra än att skydda Harry" sa han lågt, Remus svarade inte och kanske var det bäst så. Sirius la en arm runt honom och somnade sedan.<p> 


	24. Katter har blivit populära husdjur

Sirius tittade ner på mannen som sov i sängen, Remus kramade kudden och ett leende syntes på den äldste Black sonens ansikte, han kände en lycka över att se den andra mannen.  
>Sirius tog tyst på sig kläderna och klev ut ur rummet och gick ner till köket och tog fram frukost, han suckade, han och Remus hade bråkat förra natten om Harry och Cara igen, han förstod inte varför den andra mannen inte kunde se vad han såg, varför han inte kunde förstå att den kvinnan innebar problem. Sirius suckade, han ville helst få Cara undanröjd, trots att hon hade hjälpt dem ville han inte utsätta Harry för fara, men Harry hade varit vän med Cara i snart fyra år, han suckade, han visste inte vad han skulle tro om henne, kanske var hon inte någon fara? Men sedan skakade han på huvudet, hon var Voldemorts dotter, hon kunde inte vara oskyldig.<br>Sirius rest sig upp och tog undan disken, men han hatade att se det här komma mellan honom och Remus, att det skulle vara något ont mellan dem, Sirius ville be om ursäkt, han hade sagt några riktigt otrevliga saker till Remus igår som han inte var stolt över, han hade sårat honom ordentligt, ibland förbannade han sig själv över att han inte kunde tänka innan han sa något.  
>"Varför måste jag alltid såra dem som jag bryr mig om" sa Sirius och gick emot ytterdörren, han ville be om ursäkt till Remus men han visste inte hur, ursäkter var inte hans starka sida, men orden ifrån deras bråk ringde i hans öron.<br>"_Du tror mig inte, du tror inte att jag vet att hon kommer döds Harry? Hur skall jag kunna leva med någon som inte kan se det?" Sirius stirrade på Remus som satt och läste dagens tidning på soffan.  
>"Du gör för stor grej av det hela, du måste acceptera att Harry har valt att ha Cara som en vän" Remus tittade upp ifrån annonsen och tittade på Sirius.<br>"Han vet inte vem hon är! Jag borde berätta det" den svarthåriga mannen vände sig bort och tittade ut genom fönstret.  
>"Om du gör det sviker du hennes och mitt förtroende, jag berättade det för dig för att jag litar på dig och jag hoppas att jag fortfarande kan göra det" Remus röst var låg och han tittade åter ner i annonsen, tydligen så hade katter blivit ett allt populärare husdjur.<br>"Jag struntar i att hon litar på mig" Sirius röst hade höjts en aning.  
>"Vill du bryta även min tilltro för dig? Skall jag tolka det som om att jag inte kan lita på dig?" sa Remus lågt och suckade, Sirius började komma till den punkten då han var oresonlig, något Remus började finna väldigt irriterande på senare tiden, då det enda de verkade göra var att bråka.<br>"Skall jag tolka det som om du inte litar på mig? Du ställer inte upp för mig när jag behöver dig" Sirius såg i fönstret att Remus inte längre såg på honom, han kände sig sviken.  
>"Det är beklagligt att du ser det så, särskilt med tanke på att du har valt att leva med mig" Remus tittade upp och såg på mannen vid fönstret.<br>"Det är kanske något jag ångrar, jag kanske skall leva själv istället och du bör kanske gå här ifrån" sa Sirius argt, han kände att Remus inte förstod honom alls.  
>"Om det är så du känner är det kanske bäst, jag ger mig av i morgon" sa Remus, han reste sig upp och tog av sig ringen han bar på vänstra ringfingret och la det på bordet innan han lämnade rummet.<br>"Bra" sa Sirius utan att se på honom.  
><em>Sirius suckade, vad hade han tänkt med egentligen? Han ville inte vara utan Remus, han kunde inte vara utan den mannen, ändå hade han sagt åt honom att försvinna. Sirius såg på Remus ring som han hade i handen, han hade tagit upp den från bordet igår när han lugnat sig, han tänkte ge tillbaka den när han bad om ursäkt, för han visste att han hade gått för långt och att det var han som skulle behöva be om ursäkt.  
>Han gick längs gatan och letade efter något som han kunde köpa och be om ursäkt med, det var hans sätt att säga förlåt, men han behövde något annat än blommor. Han stannade när han hörde jamande ifrån en låda på marken.<br>"Vill herrn ha en kattunge?" frågade mannen som satt bredvid lådan och Sirius log, en kattunge var en perfekt present, den var inte något som dog efter en vecka, den symboliserade liv och den var någon som Remus kunde prata med och söka tröst hos när han inte vill prata med Sirius.  
>"Jag tar en" sa han och betalde mannen och tog studerade sedan kattungarna innan han tog upp en orangevit kattunge och såg på katten.  
>"Ett bra val herrn, det är en hona, hon heter Lou" sa mannen och Sirius nickade, namnet passade kattens om nöjt kurrade i hans famn. Han började gå tillbaka mot lägenheten, han var nöjd han hade hittat en perfekt present till Remus och nu skulle han be om ursäkt och allt skulle vara som vanligt.<br>Det var fortfarande mörkt i hallen när han kom hem och han antog att Remus fortfarande sov, klockan var trots allt inte mer än nio och han misstänkte att den andra mannen behövde sova ut. Sirius tog trappstegen två i taget och stod snart upp på andra våningen, han började gå emot deras sovrum.  
>"Remus" sa han och öppnade dörren, det var fortfarande mörkt i rummet och Sirius bestämde sig för att tända lampan så den andra mannen kunde se katten han skaffat.<br>Ljuset föll över den tomma sängen och de tomma byrolådorna som var utdragna, han tappade Lou som missnöjt jamade när hon landade på golvet, något som Sirius inte la märke till, Remus saker var borta. Han gick fram till platsen där hans fästman hade sovit bara för en liten stund sedan, han tittade på huvudkudden där det låg ett brev.

_Kära Sirius.  
>När du läser det här är jag inte längre här utan jag har gett mig av som du ville. Att höra att du inte ville ha mig här sårade mig något enormt, och trots att du kan ha sagt dem i vredesmod tänker jag inte vänta på att du skall be om ursäkt med en fånig present som du brukar göra<em>.

Sirius tittade på Lou som satt på golvet och studerade honom, hon var inte fånig, men Sirius skakade på huvudet och återvände till brevet.

_Men den här gången gick du får långt och jag kan inte förlåta dig, att du blev arg är en sak men att du säger att du vill bryta upp med mig är en annan sak, det är inget du bara kan be om ursäkt för som vanligt, den här gången får du stå ditt kast, jag hoppas du blir lycklig._

_Remus._

Sirius stirrade på brevet, han kunde inte tro det, hade Remus lämnat honom? Benen vek sig på honom och han slog hårt ner i golvet, smärtan kom över honom, han visste inte vad han skulle göra, han var ensam, han hade stött bort den människan som hade älskat honom. Sirius förstod att Remus inte skulle komma tillbaka, han hade gjort det värsta man kan göra, han hade sårat den han älskade för att han hade varit arg och nu skulle han aldrig mer få se varulven. Sirius kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna, han visste inte vad han skulle göra, Lou la sig bredvid honom och han såg på den lilla katten som verkade försöka trösta honom, Sirius slöt ögonen och hoppades att han skulle få dö här och nu.


	25. Ett främmande språk

Remus gick längs gatan, han hade drog kapparen tätare runt honom när vinden började vina. Han hade väskan hängandes över axeln, de var stunder som denna han älskade magi, man behövde aldrig någon stor packning.  
>Remus torkade bort tårarna som envisades med att rinna ner för kinderna, Sirius hade sårat honom mer än han gav sken av. Att Sirius inte längre ville ha honom kändes tungt. Han visste att Sirius hade sagt det i vredesmod, men om han kunde säga det så enkelt betydde att det måste finnas något i det. Att lämna Sirius hade tagit alla hans krafter, han ville att Sirius skulle komma hem med en av sina fåniga presenter och be om ursäkt, men den här gången fungerade det inte. Sirius hade gått för långt och Remus kunde inte stanna kvar hos honom.<br>Varulven stannade vid övergångsstället och funderade på vart han skulle ta vägen, han kunde inte störa Cara, han var trots allt vuxen, men den unga kvinnan liknade Lily så otroligt mycket till sättet. Remus kände en stor saknad till sina döda vänner. Han suckade och funderade på vart han skulle ta vägen, han ville inte bekymra någon av sina vänner, de skulle med största säkerhet ta emot honom men han kunde inte med. I denna stund önskade han att han inte sålt lägenheten.  
>Remus stannade vid ett café som hade öppet och gick in.<br>"En kaffe tack" sa han till mannen bakom disken som nickade och räckte över den varma drycken. Remus satte sig vid ett bord och funderade på vad han skulle göra med sitt liv nu. Han hade inget jobb, ingen bostad och ingen stans att ta vägen.  
>Remus suckade igen, kanske hade det här inte varit någon vidare bra idé. Han drack upp kaffet och fortsatte sedan gå, han ville inte stanna på ett ställe för länge ifall någon hittade honom. Han visste att Grårygg fortfarande fanns där ute någonstans och han ville fortfarande döda honom. Det hade varit många år sedan han hade sagt nej till att gå med hans gäng men den varulven gav sig aldrig, hade han bestämt sig för hämnd så hade han.<br>Remus kom fram till Kings Cross och satte sig ner, han undrade vart han skulle ta vägen? Han funderade på att ta tåget någonstans, bara åka iväg.  
>Han hade bestämt sig, han skulle ta nästa tåg som gick och inte veta vart han hamnade, han behövde komma bort ett tag, komma bort ifrån allt.<br>Remus gick fram till biljettkassan.  
>"En biljett till nästa tåg" sa han och kvinnan i kassan såg förvånad ut men skrev sedan ut en biljett och Remus betalade och såg sedan ner på biljetten och höjde ett ögonbryn, han skulle uppenbarligen till Paris. Remus hade aldrig varit utanför England, men det här var kanske vad han behövde. Han behövde en förändring och kanske var det här den förändring han behövde.<br>Remus klev på tåget och satte sig på sin plats och såg ut genom fönstret. Snart började tåget rulla ut ifrån stationen, bort ifrån London och bort ifrån Sirius.

När Remus vaknade några timmar senare var han framme i Paris, det var mörkt ute när han klev av perrongen. Han var inte säker på vart han skulle ta vägen nu, men han behövde hitta ett hotell.  
>Han gick emot centrum och kom snart fram till ett hotell som han gick in på. Remus betalade för ett enkelrum och gick sedan upp på sitt rum.<br>Det var ett rum i gammaldags stil, tapeterna och möblerna såg ut att vara ifrån sjuttiotalet men Remus klagade inte, han ville bara somna och inte tänka på Sirius.  
>Den andra mannen hade hemsökt hans tankar under hela dagen, han såg hans ansikte tydligt framför sig, han hörde hans röst i huvudet och han kände hans smekningar.<br>Remus var tvungen att sluta tänka på honom, han var tvungen att komma över honom. Remus gick fram till minibaren och tog fram vodkan, han hällde upp ett glas och svepte det innan han lämnade hotellet och gick ut på gatan. Han ville glömma Sirius och just nu visste han att alkohol var det enklaste sättet, i morgon skulle han få betala priset för det.  
>Han hittade snart fram till en bar som han klev in på, musiken dånade i hans öron och han suckade, han hade aldrig förstått sig på högljudd, dunkande musik.<br>Remus beställde en drink och ställde sig vid ett bord, när en främling kom fram till honom och började prata franska med honom. Remus förstod inte vad mannen sa och främlingen verkade inte prata engelska. Men när Remus några minuter stod med främlingens tunga i sin mun spelade det ingen roll. Remus tog med främlingen tillbaka till sitt hotell.  
>Det här var första gången han var intim med en främling, Sirius hade gjort det här ett flertal gånger, och den här gången tänkte han göra det samma. Han ville glömma Sirius, slippa känna och tänka och när den andra mannen puttade ner honom i sängen slutade Remus att tänka, han gick bara på instinkter.<br>"Glöm dina bekymmer, i morgon kommer nya" sa han lågt till sig själv innan han tog av sig sina kläder.


	26. Ett möte på stationen

Sirius hade begett sig till ministeriet för att anmäla Remus saknad, den andra mannen hade inte kommit tillbaka, det hade gått tre veckor sedan han försvunnit. Sirius hoppades fortfarande att varulven skulle komma tillbaka men han tvivlade på det. Sirius hade satt på sig den andra mannens förlovningsring och hoppades att få ge honom den igen. Black sonen satt framför brasan med en flaska rom i handen, Harrys brev om att han klarat första utmaningen låg slängd på golvet framför soffan. Han hade inte kunnat glädjas av det. Allt som påminde honom om tuneringen gjorde honom arg, den påminde honom om varför Remus lämnat honom, hur kunde han vara en sådan idiot? Hur kunde han såra den han älskade så?  
>"Sirius du är den uslaste av människor!" sa han till sig själv och tog en klunk av romen och la sig sedan ner på rygg och stirrade upp i det mörka taket. Han hade förlorat aptiten och det var tur att han hade en hög tolerans mot alkohol annars hade han antagligen varit död vid det här laget, men kanske skulle det varit bättre om han dog, då skulle han inte kunna såra någon igen och han skulle slippa känna saknad, men han var inte värd att dö, han hade sårat Remus. Sirius skrek till av förskräckelse och släppte ner flaskan på golvet och dess innehåll rann ut på golvet. Sirius reste sig upp på vingliga ben och bestämde sig för att försöka finna Remus. Sirius gick ut på gatan och började rastlös vandra omkring, han visste inte var han skulle bege sig. Han vandrade planlöst omkring på gatorna och tillslut hamnade han på King Cross. Han stannade plötsligt, kunde Remus ha begett sig hit? Kunde han ha lämnat landet? Kunde han ha försvunnit bort för alltid? Sirius satte sig besviket ner på en bänk och stirrade på tågen som lämnade stationen, vart var Remus? Skulle han någonsin få se den andra mannen? Han lutade huvudet mot väggen och skrek till, människorna runt honom backade undan ifrån honom men han gjorde inget mer. Han la huvudet i händerna och tårarna började falla, Remus vart är du?<p>

I Paris hade Remus precis ätit middag, han hade en drink i handen där han satt på ett café och trängde undan alla känslor som rörde Sirius. Framför honom på andra sidan bordet satt mannen han mött första dagen han kommit hit, han hette Migel och han visste att något var fel trots att de inte talade samma språk hade de trevligt. Migel var en trevlig man, han hade visat honom stora delar av Paris och Remus hade till sin förvåning haft det trevligt. Migel försökte alltid muntra upp honom och deras dagar var alltid fyllda med äventyr och de gjorde nya saker hela tiden. De fick försöka ta sig fram på ett improviserat teckenspråk, det var primitivt men det fungerade. Men hur trevligt han än hade med Migel gjorde sig Sirius hela tiden påmind och han drack åter en klunk av drinken och Migel strök honom över handen.  
>"Ditt jarta ledset?" frågade han på sin knackiga engelska med franska brytning. Remus såg på honom.<br>"Ja" svarade han och suckade. "Någon sårade mig innan jag kom hit."  
>Migel nickade och reste sig upp.<br>"Jag dig göra glad" sa han och Remus log och reste sig upp han med och tog honom i handen och de lämnade cafét bakom sig. Remus tittade bort mot tågcentralen och Migel såg på honom.  
>"Du tillbaka åka?" frågade han och Remus ryckte på axlarna och Migel ställde sig framför honom. "Jag åka också?"<br>Remus såg på mannen framför honom och log stort, kanske skulle det inte vara någon dum idé, han ville inte vara ensam i England men han kunde inte stanna här för alltid.  
>"Ja om du vill" sa Remus och log mot mannen som kramade om honom och pussade honom. Remus skrattade varmt och de gick för att packa hans tillhörigheter innan de begav sig till Migel som packade en resväska och log mot Remus.<br>"Du se mig London. Jag aldrig sett den" sa han och Remus nickade.  
>"Du kommer älska London lika mycket som jag älskar Paris" svarade Remus och de gick mot tågstationen och beställde biljetter till London. Remus höll hårt i Migels hand och de klev på tåget. Migel såg nyfiket ut genom fönstret när de började färden mot London.<br>När tåget tillslut stannade i London reste sig Migel upphetsatt upp och drog med Remus ut ur tåget, nyfiken på vad det var för stad han skulle få se. Remus suckade och såg på stationen som han lämnade för några veckor sedan. Sedan log han mot Migel och de började gå mot utgången, plötsligt stannade han, på en bänk en bit bort såg han en välbekant man, en man som han flytt ifrån tre veckorsedan, plötsligt lyfte Sirius på huvudet och deras blickar möttes.  
>"Vem det vara?" frågade Migel och Remus såg på honom.<br>"Det var han jag lämnade" svarade Remus endast och Remus såg på Sirius oförmågen att röra sig, vad skulle han göra nu?


End file.
